


The Princess and the Grand Warrior

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What starts as friendship soon becomes love. Everyone knows that classic story. But what happens when self-esteem affects the relationship, when one feels unworthy of the other.  And the other doesn’t understand…can love survive that?





	1. Chapter 1

Life is full of little moments, moments that happen that seem so meaningless at the time, but make a big impact on the future.  IT is these little moments that make the strongest memories, that make us wander back on them during a dull moment.  They come out of nowhere and yet strike your heart and mind passionately.  

 

Today, one of those moments was going to happen, to the most unsuspecting people.  But whether the moment would lead to happiness or sorrow that still has yet to be determined.  So many choices to still be determined, but it all starts with one simple question. 

 

“Excuse me, how much for the dragon?”  A light voice brought Bofur’s attention from his latest creation, to the face of a beautiful darrowdam.  His breath caught for a moment as he stared up at her from his seat.  Her golden mane falling around her shoulders in loose curls, those deep forest green eyes shining, matching that sweet smile on her face.

 

“Well,” Bofur spoke as he lifted himself up to his feet, dusting himself off.  “History says a mountain full of gold and a couple grand warriors.” 

 

This lass was a bit shorter than he, her head reaching his shoulders, but he didn’t focus on that.  Instead, he latched onto the light laughter that bellowed from her lips, making him almost fly.

 

“My, my.  That is a steep price!”  She joked back happily.  “And you sir, do you now of any grand warriors I may call?”

 

“A few.”  He looked off into the distance as if he were thining hard about something.  “But they are all a mite busy at the moment.” 

 

“Oh, such a shame.”  She leaned in a bit, offering a smile that damn near made Bofur’s heart stop.  “And how about you?  Are you too busy to be a grand warrior?” 

 

The air left Bofur’s lungs in a rush as he reached up and adjusted his hat.  “For you, m’lady, I’ll slay a hoard of dragons, just to see that smile again.” 

 

Her eyes diverted for a moment as a slight twinge of pink dust her cheeks.  “My, that is very kind of you.”

 

Bofur heard someone shout a name and her head turned, and much to his dismay, that shinning smile disappeared.  She turned back to hi gently and sighed.  “I must be going, my grand warrior.  So, what amount would you say a mountain of gold is?”  The slight turn up of the corners of her mouth were just what Bofur needed. 

 

“I think that smile is more than enough.”  He gave her a little nod and a grin of his own as her face lit up. 

 

“Grand warrior, do you give all the maidens free wares?” 

 

“Nope.  Just the ones whose smile and conversation brighten my day.”  It was an honest answer.  He couldn’t recall the last time he had such a grand time with a customer. 

 

“You have a very kind heart.”  She spoke with a voice of silk.  “I hope I can visit again soon, grand warrior.”  She gave a little bow and a wink.

 

Bofur was quick to return it, a look of awe on his face as she turned and left his stand.  He never thought he would meet such an interesting lass. 

 

She wandered away from the toymaker’s stand and made her way back to the darrow’s side that had called her.  She could barely keep the smile from her face, not that she truly wanted to, but she didn’t want the one next to her to think it was his doing. 

 

“What have you got there, Dalia?”  He asked her, looking down at the wooden dragon in her hands. 

 

She didn’t answer, instead glancing back over to the handsome toymaker that had made her heart pound.  His funny hat, those big brown eyes, that adorable grin…

 

“A dragon?”  He questioned, trying to pull her into conversation.

 

“Yes…it cost a mountain full of gold and a grand warrior to claim it,” she said, mostly to herself, enjoying the little joke the toymaker crafted. 

 

But the enjoyment ended when she heard him scoff.  “Not a very appropriate joke, Dalia.  You should be ashamed.”  He scolded her as if she were a child.

 

She just rolled her eyes, thinking to herself, _I am ashamed of many things, like being her with you, but never will I be ashamed of the joke a grand warrior told me_.

 

With that thought, as the darrow led her away, she glanced once more over her shoulder to the toymaker, smiling as she saw him bend down to talk to a small child, moving a toy in his hands as if he were playing.  That one really does have a kind heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple days since Bofur had seen the lass.  Not that he thought about it a lot, he would defend to himself.  But there were times…he would see a flash of golden hair, something dark green, and his mind would wander away to the lass with the beautiful smile.

 

Bofur scoffed as he shook his head, silently chastising himself for thinking of her again…whoever she was.  He was a daft idiot for not asking for the lass’ name, or at least introduced himself.

 

Not that it mattered.  A beautiful lass like that, Bofur thought, probably already had a husband.  Or at least an army of suitors.  And even if she were still free to court…he was just a toymaker.  Sure, he was one of Thorin’s company, had received his share of the treasure, but still.  It didn’t exactly make him bachelor of the year, he was still just a toymaker. 

 

He sighed as he whittled away at the small block of wood, carefully removing strip by strip until it became a butterfly.  He was so engrossed with his project, he didn’t notice as someone came running up to his stall.   

 

“Grand warrior, do you have time to help a desperate maiden?!”

 

That voice!  Bofur’s eyes shot up and looked into the face he had dreamed of every night since he had met her.  “Lass!  How are ya!”  He got up excitedly, but paused when he saw her normal smile gone, that face surrounded by gold was no longer shinning.  Instead, it was shadowed with nervousness and a desperate need. 

 

“Lass?  What’s wrong?” 

 

“I need a favor.  I know you don’t know me, but I would be most--.”

 

“Name it.”  Bofur spoke seriously.

 

She paused at his change in demeanor before speaking again.  “Hide me.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Hide me!”  She begged.  That look on her face was enough to spur him into action. 

 

“This way.”  He pulled her behind the stall and ushered her under the linen that hung off the front to hold his wears.  “Under there now.”  He ushered her. 

 

He feared she may refuse, turn her nose at having to crawl on the dirty stone floor.  Many maids would have.  But to his happy surprise, she tucked herself under and hid away without a word of distaste.

 

Once she was out of sight, Bofur took up his spot on his chair again, whittling away at his work as if nothing had ever happened.

 

A silence fell over the booth, just the sounds of Bofur’s knife scrapping across the wood. He worked hard to not let any questions slip out or to look towards her hiding spot too much, lest he give her away.  He wasn’t sure why she was hiding, or from who, but he would gladly offer her some safe shelter.

 

“Excuse me, Master Toymaker.”  Bofur looked up and into the eyes of an old, and he meant old, Darrow dressed to the nines to show his station.  A general, probably in Dain’s army if he had to guess.  And based on the little gold pendant hooked to his finely pressed tunic, he was there for the Battle of Five Armies.  Bofur had one just like it at home. 

 

“Can I help you, sir?” 

 

“Yes.  I’m looking for a lass.  Golden hair.  Very fair.  The smith said he saw her come this way.  You see which way she went?” 

 

Bofur put on a straight face as he gave a sad shake of his head.  “Can’t say as I have.  Been a bit preoccupied.”  He lifted his work up and the general gave a quick nod.

 

“Aye.  Thanks anyway.  Must have missed her.  Seems a shame, missing a courtship meeting like this.”

 

A courtship meeting?!  Bofur went to take in a steady breath of air but came in as a gasp of air, making him almost choke. 

 

“Dust.”  He defended before he walked away, leaving Bofur in shock.  He tried to picture it, the lass with that general.  The picture just wasn’t forming.  It was only the sweet voice that stopped him from trying.

 

“Is he gone?” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

Bofur chuckled as she poked her head out from under the table, the linen falling around her like a cloak. 

 

“Thank you…do you…would you mind if I stayed for a bit, just in case he comes back?” 

 

“Not at all.”  Bofur pulled up his chair, offering it to her, but she denied it as she got more comfortable on the floor.

 

“Don’t want to risk getting caught.”

 

“I know it ain’t my place, but I must say…either that one is a bit old for you, or you look spectacular for your age.”  Bofur sat down on his chair, letting himself scoot a little closer to her. 

 

“Why can’t it be both?”  She joked with an exaggerated wink, sending Bofur into laughter.

 

“Don’t see why not.  But I must say, it seems strange to be dodging your own courting meeting.”

 

“Arranged.”  She practically growled out.  “I have no wish to court him, but my father asked for me to meet him…I told him I would make an appearance.”  She put on an air of innocence as she continued.  “Not my fault he didn’t see me, must be his eyesight going.”

 

“Aye!  A younger lad would have seen through he linen to spot you.” 

 

“Agreed!”  They both dissolved into a moment of laughter, savoring a truly lighthearted moment.  “You have served me well, grand warrior.  Saving this maiden from such a dull day.” 

 

Bofur took off his hat for a flourished bow, as well as his sitting position would allow.  “I am happy to serve you m’lady.” 

 

She smiled at him sweetly before holding out a hand.  “Dalia, at your service.” 

 

Bofur let his mind swim with the name before taking her gentle hand in his, giving it a sweet peck.  “Bofur, at yours.” 

 

Dalia’s cheeks dusted pink as she busied herself with fixing her skirts, getting them to lay just right.  Bofur watched her every movement.  The slight twist of her wrist as she brushed the dust off, the bounce of the gentle curls as they moved over her shoulder, such a vision to be granted to such humble eyes. 

 

He spotted some movement and he tapped her shoulder.  “He’s back.” 

 

“For the love of Durin.”  She grumbled as she shifted the linen back over her shoulders in case she needed to make a quick retreat.  “I shall have words with my father about this…going to kick his arse…”

 

Bofur gave her a sympathetic smile.  “Well now, at least it can’t get much worse.” 

 

Her left eyebrow went up as she fixed him with a look.  “Oh, it has before.” 

 

“Sounds like quite a story.” 

 

“A long one…” She lamented, the happy joy from their witty conversation sliding away.

 

“Well, I would love the company.  Especially company as fair as you.”  Bofur feared he may have overstepped, crossed that line and may have sent her fleeing away.  But to his surprise, she just smiled and settled back against the leg of the table. 

 

“Well then, Bofur.  I suggest you get yourself comfortable.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Bofur was curled over in laughter at the last story Dalia had told him.  “He did not!”

 

“He did to!  Said he would only marry me if I promised, three children, all boys.  Not that there was any chance I would have said yes!”  She scoffed, making a rude gesture as she did so.

 

“Oh, aye!  I would’ve put him in his place.”  Bofur thought off for a moment.  “Somethin’ truly grand, to make him regret those words.” 

 

There was no missing the sparkle in Dalia’s eye as a mischievous, proud smirk stretched across her features.  “You mean like stuffing sausages in his pockets and calling the hounds?”

 

“Remind me to never cross ya, lass.”  Bofur joked as he laughed with her.  He happened a look around the market and saw how few people were left.  What started as a quick conversation turned into a day of laughter.  It was well into the evening and Dalia had stayed, telling Bofur story after story of the horrors of her father’s choice for suitors.   

 

“Well, with stories such as that, you could’ve handled that ole general.”  He held his hand out to help her up, after giving another look around that the mentioned Darrow was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Could’ve, but then I would have missed out on this time with you, grand warrior.”  Dalia smiled up at him, enjoying that crinkle around those big brown eyes when he smiled.  How his hands, although big and calloused from his work, they were still gentle.  He was so caring, and trusting.  Not many would have hid her away like that.

 

“I’d be happy for your company, whenever you wish for mine.”  Bofur spoke softly.  He led her around his stand before releasing her hand. 

 

“Is that true?”  She waited for him to nod before she turned quickly, squaring off to him.  “Well then, prove you are a man of your word.  Tomorrow, noon, at the front gate?”  She raised her brow to make herself look playful, but on the inside, she was shaking.  

 

She had been on many meetings with suitors, all arranged by her father.  But Bofur…he was different.  She truly enjoyed his company, how he made her smile and blush, how her heart pounded so.  It was too early to tell if this could be a romance and if it were, there would be a few hurdles, but it didn’t matter right now.  All that mattered was to get to know Bofur.  At least, she knew he would be a lifelong friend. 

 

So she stood there, with her challenging look, waiting for Bofur’s answer.  He looked off in thought before he smiled.  “I’m looking forward to it.” 

 

The smile that she gave made Bofur’s world spin, and it didn’t help that she gave him a wink before stepping away and saying a farewell.

 

Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined meeting a lass like her.  Her beauty matched by her fiery wit and kindness.  When some customers approached the stand during the day, especially with children, she was kind, playful even.  Truly a goddess among men.  And she had sought him out, twice now!

 

His mind floated in a happy daze as his body went through the motions of closing shop and heading home.  It wasn’t until he was at Bombur’s, enjoying a family meal, that he finally snapped back to reality.

 

“What’s got you floating so high?”  Bifur asked quickly as he set down his mug of ale.

 

“Dreaming of that lass again, brother?” 

 

Bofur could’ve denied it, but his grin gave him away.  “Aye, spent the better part of the day with me.” 

 

He gave them the story of the days’ going on, leaving out all the details of the stories and such.  But when he was done, Bombur couldn’t help but grin.

 

“She sounds like a fine lass.”  Bofur saw that look in his brother’s eye.

 

“Now, stop that.  We’re just friends, don’t you go makin’ a fuss.”  He defended quickly, trying to shut down Bombur’s romanticism. 

 

“Right.  And I’m a three legged elf.”  Bifur shot back quickly. 

 

Bofur went to speak, but was cut off by Gisha, Bombur’s wife.  “Take it from me, lad, she wouldn’t have spent all day with you and asked for tomorrow if she didn’t like ya.” 

 

“Well, but I…”

 

“Hush now.”  Gisha patted the top of his head.  “We aren’t saying you have to propose.  Just…keep us updated.” 

 

“Nothing to update on.”  He said with a bit of anger.  “The men she has been paired with are higher class, generals and noblemen, I may have been in the company but I’m still just a miner and a toymaker.”  He got up abruptly, needing to move to dispel the excess energy.  “There’s no way she’ll agree to me, or her father, so just drop it.” 

 

The silence that followed made everyone weary to approach the topic again, so they instead turned the topics to work and their other friends, but not quite forgetting what was said earlier. 

 

Meanwhile, Dalia sat in her room as she looked out of her window.  The city of Dale below with stars shinning bright above.  And in her lap, she smiled down to a wooden dragon, whose wings moved, making them flap every so often as her mind wandered back to her grand warrior and toymaker. 


	4. Chapter 4

“There’s my grand warrior!”  Dalia joked as Bofur walked up.  She gave him a smile, and he was happy to return it as he joined her.

 

“And there is my damsel.  Worried I would have to be a chaperone for another meeting.”  He was clearly nervous, Dalia could tell, although she couldn’t quite understand why.

 

“Nope, you are free of duty, except to keep me company, I suppose.  I was thinking a walk and a picnic.  I may not be the best chef, but I have yet to kill anyone…”  She trailed off as she looked up to see Bofur looking down at her trying to look innocent.  He was filing, but she let it go.

 

Granted, she couldn’t have known that Bofur had spied Bombur and Bifur peaking around a pillar to see the lass that Bofur had been daydreaming about.  He tried waving them away as Dalia spoke, but you know…dwarves and stubbornness.

 

“Shall we go?”  Dalia nodded towards the entrance and Bofur smiled and affirmative.  But the smile quickly faded when he saw Gisha now miming and mouthing something.

 

It took a minute before he realized the message.  “Why don’t I carry that, lass?”

 

“You are truly kind-hearted, Bofur.”

 

He couldn’t help the blush that appeared.  HE wouldn’t say it was a kind heart that spurred that action, but fear.  No one says no to Gisha…a lesson he was reminded of that this morning.

 

000

 

~Earlier~

 

Bofur had not slept a moment all night.  Instead, his mind swam with questions about how he felt, how did Dalia feel, should he really go on to meet her tomorrow.  It circled his mind, until the clock told him it was time to get up.

 

He groaned as he rose, his decision made.  As much as it broke his heart, he couldn’t do this with Dalia.  Regardless of his past adventures, he was now just a simple toymaker, and she was this beautiful princess.  She had to be, r at least some kind of noble, for all the suitors.  

 

His body dragged as he changed into some work clothes, as if physically denying what his mind was saying.  His heart was not so easily convinced, it seemed, for as he reached out for his apron, he froze.  He thought of Dalia, that smile, that laugh, that one little crooked tooth…

 

“By Durin.”  He cursed as he pulled his tunic off to change again.  “I can’t leave her there alone, what kind of man would I be then?!  Besides, why couldn’t I enjoy some time with the lass, just as friends?”  His own mind rolled its eyes, knowing that they were going to be more than friends if this happened.

 

The silence of his room, however, held no answer for him.  But luckily for Bofur, the person knocking on his door did.  Not thinking of anything but decency, he pulled his work tunic on again before answering.

 

“I told ya he would back out!”  Bifur shouted to Gisha as she glared daggers at Bofur.

 

“What’ve you--.”

 

Bofur was never destined to finish that question, for as soon as he opened his mouth, Gisha rushed in and boxed his ears.

 

“How dare you!  You told that lass you would meet with her and so help me, you will!”  Gisha reached out and encircled her fingers around Bofur’s ear, yanking him down to face her.  “What do you have to say for yourself?!” 

 

“I-I was meeting her!  Decided last minute to go, as fo-.”

 

“Decided last minute?!” 

 

Bofur went to explain, but decided it was best to shut his mouth as Gisha went on a rampage. 

 

“Bifur, wardrobe!  Bombur, breakfast!  Bofur, clean up and get dressed!  Fix those braids!” 

 

She pushed all the men in the appropriate directions before she followed Bifur and Bofur into the bedroom. 

 

“I can do this on my own, ya know.”  Bofur may have sounded put out, but deep down, he was greatful.  Gisha was right to scold him, to be angry that he just decided to meet her.  Leaving her there alone would have been wrong.  Just because he was feeling twinges of insecurity didn’t mean that Dalia should be to blame. 

 

And truth be told, now he was even more anxious.  What if he acted like a daft idiot? Offended her?  His nerves must have shown all over his face, as he quickly felt Gisha’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“You know, you and your brother are so alike.”  She patted the bed, getting him to sit down as he fixed and straightened his hat.  “Do you remember, when Bombur and I were courting, what you said to him?”

 

Bofur could only smile, nodding his head as he recalled that day.  It was the day Bombur wanted to give her the betrothal bead he had made her.  Poor Bombur was such a mess of nerves, he wouldn’t even eat.

 

“Aye.  I said…she a lass, you’re a lad.  You like her.  She likes you, and that’s all that matters.” 

 

“Exactly.”  She spoke sweetly, helping him untangle the strings on his shirt.  “Don’t think you would’ve needed reminding of that.” 

 

“Well, you ain’t met this lass.  She is just so…” 

 

“Then don’t waste this opportunity.  Get to know her, then maybe court her?”  She gave a wink with a strong nudge.  “Never hurts to see where it goes.”

 

He just nodded as Bombur brought in some toast with jam.  “You’re right, as usual.” 

 

“That’s right.  And just so we are clear…if you aren’t the perfect gentleman today…I’ll cut off your mustache and braids and hang you with them!”  Those terrifying words were made even more vicious with the perfectly innocent smile that had accompanied it. 

 

000

 

~Back to Present~

 

Needless to say, Bofur would be on his best behavior.  But it wasn’t really the treat that kept him in line, but rather the want to enjoy every moment he could with a smiling Dalia. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bofur and Dalia walked for a bit, talking about family and sharing a few laughs.  Bofur spoke of Bombur and Bifur, and all the mischief they had gotten into.  How Bombur met Gisha, and also of their journey with the company. 

 

“You were one of the company?!”  Dalia was in a bit of shock.  She knew there were special things about Bofur, his kindness, his trusting nature, now she would add courageous and adventurous to the list. 

 

“Aye.”  He spoke solemly.  He always hated when people found out.  They always treated him differently.

 

“What was your favorite part?”

 

“What?”

 

“Of the journey.  What was your favorite part…why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Well, usually people ask about the king or the treasure.”  Dalia watched Bofur’s eyes fall to the ground.  He seemed so strong, yet fragile, at times.  Like now, a simple question seemed to turn his mood from happy to distant.  She wished she knew why that was, what thoughts in his mind made his confidence waiver.

 

“Were those one of your favorite things?”

 

“Well, no.” 

 

“Then never mind them.  I want to hear of your adventures, your favorites.”  Dalia smiled up at him as she put her arm around his gently, leading him away to a flat patch of ground to have their lunch.

 

“Well, I guess…it would have to be the time in Rivendell.”  Bofur thought back to those easier times on the journey.

 

“The elves?” 

 

“Aye.  Not like those ones in the nearby wood, but nicer, more welcoming.  Offered us a feast, we sang, laughed, it was a nice time.” 

 

Bofur regaled her with other quick tales of the journey as she pulled out sandwiches and other goods for them to enjoy.

 

“So, that dragon you made…is there a likeness?”  Dalia asked curiously.  Dragons were greedy, awful creatures, but at the same time, they fascinated her.  She had never seen a real one, and figured she never will, so she would just have to live vicariously through Bofur. 

 

“Aye, did my best on that.  Daft fiery worm was hard to carve.  But I’m glad I did.”  Bofur could feel a slight blush rise up onto his ears as he thought that if he hadn’t whittled that little dragon, he may not have met her.

 

“You did grand with it.”  Dalia spoke softly, pulling her lip between her teeth before continuing.  “It gives me great peace to see it each night.”

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Of course, it was crafted by a good friend.  Something I didn’t think I would find in Erebor.  I just assumed it would be all suitors and matchmaking.  I’m glad I was wrong.”  Dalia gave Bofur a soft smile, but still couldn’t stop the sadness in her heart.  Her whole life has been laid out before her, it felt like.  When would she get the chance to enjoy it?  Liver her own way?  When would she be free?

 

Bofur didn’t miss that strange look in Dalia’s eye, that distant glance of want.  “Are ya alright?”

 

“I’ll be fine.  Just thinking about the coming days.”  Her voice trailed off as she looked him up and down.  “How many times do you think I could hide under your booth before they caught on?”

 

Bofur let his laughter bubble up at the idea of having Dalia hiding under his table every day.  All in all it wasn’t a bad picture, he figured.  “My shop will always be a safe haven for any who need it.”

 

Dalia smiled and shifted to lean against his arm.  “You may come to regret that.” 

 

000

 

Their day went on until the sky began to dim, talking of random things, wishes and wants.  It was the perfect day for Bofur, and also te worst.  It was perfect in that he loved every moment, got to spend it with Dalia, but it was the worst as he quickly realized that his feelings for her were going past friendship.

 

They walked back together, hesitating when they got in the gate, neither wanting to part quite yet, neither wanting the day to end. 

 

“I had a grand time today, Bofur.”  Dalia’s voice was gentle and sweet.  Bofur enjoyed that about her, because it was also so sincere. 

 

“Aye.  As did I.”  He shuffled his feet, fiddling with his hands for a moment before holding out the basket.  “Suppose you need this back…” 

 

“Oh, yea…”  She took it from him letting her fingers brush against his for a moment. 

 

“Bofur?”  She waited until his eyes rose up from the ground to meet hers, enjoying the warmth they radiated.  “Perhaps we could do this again?   Maybe even as an offic—.”

 

“Dalia!”  They both jumped a bit as an older dwarf shouted out and approached them.

 

“Adad!  What are you doing here?”

 

“Looking for you, of course.  We must discuss this week’s schedule, I have a good…who is this?”  The dwarf signaled to Bofur who stood there with a look of shock on his face.  He always thought Dalia was some sort of princess, and he wasn’t that far off.  He knew this dwarf, he was the general, the chief General of Dain’s army.

 

“Adad, this is my friend Bofur.”  Dalia said with a smile, hoping this introduction would go well with her father and Bofur.  “I told you I was going on a picnic with him.”  Bofur cleared his throat and lifted a hand for introductions, but he never got the chance to speak.

 

“Oh, the toymaker.”  There was no mistake at the clear distaste of the general’s voice as he spoke Bofur’s profession, making it clear that he didn’t think Bofur was worth Dalia’s time.   

 

“Adad.”  Dalia’s tone turned serious as she stepped over towards Bofur. 

 

“It’s alright.”  Bofur spoke up quickly, the tense situation rising as another lass joined the group. 

 

“Dear, be kind to Dalia’s friend.  He is the one who crafted that dragon of hers, isn’t that right?”  The woman was beautiful, clearly the mother of Dalia.  They were almost identical. 

 

“Aye.”  He felt Dalia give his hand a squeeze in support before her father spoke. 

 

“Well, you have skill lad, I’ll grant you that.”  Her father didn’t even look up as he offered a half-hearted praise, instead turning to his daughter.  “Come now, Dalia.  We have much to discuss about the coming week.” 

 

“But—.”

 

“Now.  I think your friend has taken up enough time.”  Bofur could feel his ears ringing as Dalia’s mother said a few things before leading the old dwarf away.

 

Every fear he had about today had come true.  He had feelings for Dalia, but even if she did reciprocate, this exchange just proved that she was so far out of his league. 

 

“Bofur?”  His eyes drifted over to Dalia at the sound of her voice.  She sounded upset, almost heartbroken.  “I’m so sorry about my father.  Please, believe me that I don’t share his views.  You are a good man, you are kind and funny and—.”

 

“It’s alright, lass.  Don’t you fret.”  He gave her hand a small squeeze before he stepped away.  “You best get goin’, Dalia.  Don’t want him to come drag you away.”  Bofur tried to put on a smile, but he couldn’t get it to reach his eyes.

 

“Oh, okay.  Well, I’ll see you soon, okay?”  Dalia had this shimmer in her eyes, making Bofur’s heart constrict and break.  He didn’t want to speak, so he just nodded and walked away.

 

Back at his home, Bofur’s brother and cousin and Gisha were waiting, excited to hear how it went.  But they didn’t have to.  They saw how Bofur had this distant air about him, he looked up with sad eyes as he just shook his head.  They knew in that moment that something went wrong. 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a couple days since the picnic and Bofur hadn’t seen or spoken to Dalia again.  And it was eating him alive.  He had gotten home that night and told everyone what had happened.  Bombur cried, something about unrequited love, Bifur threatened to go after the general who turned his nose down to his cousin.  Gisha was the only one in her right mind, as usual.

 

“I don’t know why you are so upset.  It sounds like he really likes you!” 

 

“But her father would never approve!” 

 

“Father’s never approve.  If you want her then fight for her!” 

 

Gisha’s words rang in his mind.  It gave him hope and made him want to stalk up to Dalia’s front door and ask for a proper courting date.  But on the other hand, he really didn’t want to see her father again anytime soon.  And it wasn’t like he knew where she lived anyways, so here he was stuck, sitting in his shop just waiting for her to stop by. 

 

Bofur gripped the block of wood tightly as he worked the blade against the grain, trying to finagle it into the shape of a boar.  And with every slice, he thought back to Dalia with a jumble of emotions he never asked for.

 

One swipe and he could hear her cute giggle.  Another swipe and he saw her sad eyes from a couple days ago when he failed to say a proper goodbye.

 

Swipe.  Her smile.

 

Swipe.  Her father.

 

Swipe.  That ancient suitor.

 

“Wow.  That block of wood must really offend you!”

 

The voice came so suddenly, that beautiful voice that his whole body jerked as if responding to a siren’s call.

 

“Dalia!”  Bofur looked away from his work for just a second, more interested in the lass who filled his every thought instead of his craft.  And he paid the price for it.

 

The sharp blade swept against the wood and went straight to his thumb.  The pain was enough to snap him out of his shock.  And if it wasn’t enough, Dalia certainly did. 

 

“Bofur!”  She moved quickly around his stand and grabbed his hand in hers.  “You have to be careful!”  She chastised him as she reached for a small cloth off to the side and quickly wrapped his thumb up. 

 

It stung bad, but Bofur knew it wasn’t a deep cut, but even still he felt like a small child as she handled his wounded hand.

 

“I guess it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have startled you.”  She spoke sadly as she pulled the cloth away gently to inspect the wound. 

 

“It’s fine.”  Bofur said nonchalantly, not wanting to let onto the pain that was beginning to throb. 

 

“It’s not.”  She sighed, gently holding his hand in hers, smoothly running her fingers over his knuckles.  “I don’t want to see you hurt.” 

 

Bofur smiled at her when she looked up at him, a blush dusting her cheeks.  Once again, his sister-in-law’s voice echoed in his head.  _It sounds like she really likes you_.  Seeing her like this, caring for him so, the light touch, it made him really believe it. 

 

“I’m going to be fine, Dalia.”  He spoke at almost a whisper as he took his other hand and covered hers.  “Thanks to your quick action.”

 

Bofur’s heart pounded and the shy smile that crept onto Dalia’s face as she watched their hands moving them a bit until her fingers were entwined with Bofur’s. 

 

“I am sorry…for scaring you.”  She glanced up , her eyelashes thick as she looked to Bofur.

 

“It was nothing.”  He wanted to say something whitty, make her laugh, but he couldn’t just like he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. 

 

“Still…I feel like I should do something to make it up to you.”  Her voice was almost a whisper as she spoke, slowly leaning forward and raising up on her toes.  The world seemed to stop as Bofur felt Dalia’s lips press a gentle kiss upon his cheek, letting it sit for a moment before pulling away. 

 

Bofur beamed as he tilted his head down, letting his forehead rest against hers.  “My, that was a generous gift.  I don’t know if I am worthy.”  His words were honest as he floated down from the cloud he was just on, settling in the happy moment.

 

“You are more worthy than any I have met, my grand warrior.”  Dalia had a gentle smile on her face, one of utter happiness.  She lifted a hand and fiddled with his hat, every now and then grazing her hand against his cheek.  “I have spoken of your worth, for many nights.  In…in hopes that…maybe…”  Her hand rested against Bofur’s chest as her voice drifted off and she looked into his beautiful chocolate eyes, hoping that with a look she could say the words that her voice couldn’t.  To ask the question her nerves kept her from asking. 

 

And it did.  She could see the understanding bloom across Bofur’s face, a completely dazzled smile.  “I would do anything for a chance to court ya, Dalia.”

 

Dalia returned his smile and chuckled.  “Well, you have already sacrificed your thumb.  That would be more than enough.”  She pushed her head against Bofur’s enjoying the feeling of this moment.  This beautiful happiness of finding someone like Bofur. No arrangements, no deals, no rules, just a man who cares for her like she cares for him. 

 

Bofur shifted as he heard someone clear their throat.  He turned and saw Dalia’s mother standing there looking down at his wares. 

 

“My pardon, my lady.  I didn’t see you there.”

 

Dalia chuckled at how nervous Bofur became all of a sudden, he seemed so scared to be in her presence.  “Amad…this is Bofur, Bofur, my mother, Lady Drina.” 

 

Bofur quickly removed his hat and gave a deep bow.  “At your service, Lady Drina.”  He lifted back up as he heard her chuckle, it was low and sweet, it made him feel at ease. 

 

“Quite a charmer you are, Master Bofur.  I see why my daughter likes you.  You have a gentle kindness about you.”  Lady Drina gave Bofur a little smile.  “I am happy you two have caught each other’s eye.  That is how love should begin.”

 

Both Bofur and Dalia blushed at that, making the Lady smile.  “And once this idiocy with the three is over, I will be happy to rub your father’s nose in it.”

 

Bofur felt his heart stop for a moment as he took that information in.  “The three?”  He turned to give Dalia a questioning glance, seeing her eyes darken for a moment. 

 

“I’m sorry.”  She started.  “My father agreed to allow us to court…but with a stipulation that he gets three more suitors to try out before we become…official.”  As she spoke, her fingers moved to twirl a lock of hair.

 

Bofur picked up her meaning.  Before he could braid her hair, before they could trade their courtship beads, she had to suffer three more suitors.  HE could tell that this was bothering her a great deal, that she was angry about this arrangement, and based on the scowl that was now on Lady Drina’s face, he imagined her mother wasn’t very happy either. 

 

“Alright.”  Bofur agreed, making Dalia look up to him in shock.

 

“What?”

 

“I agree. I said I would do anything for a chance to court you, and I will.  I … I truly care about you, lass.” 

 

Dalia let out a sigh of happiness as she quickly wrapped Bofur up in a hug and gave him another quick peck on the cheek. 

 

“This one’s a keeper.”  Lady Drina said. 

 

Dalia couldn’t help but smile as she hugged Bofur tightly.  “Yes he is.”  Bofur had a proud smirk on his face as Dalia shifted so she could look up at him.  “And I ain’t letting him go.”  She gave Bofur a playful wink.

 

“Oh, dear!  Is that blood?!”  Lady Drina cried out, making the happy almost couple chuckle as Dalia quickly moved to properly tend to Bofur’s finger. 


	7. Chapter 7

Trying to explain what was going on with Dalia to Bofur’s family had limited success.  Gisha had a proud ‘told you so’ smirk on her face.  Bombur seemed confused for a minute before mumbling mean words about Dalia’s father.  Bifur and Nori, who happened to be over to visit, were in an uproar. 

 

Admittedly, Bofur was on their side, but not on his behalf.  He could understand why Dalia’s father was weary, protective of his only daughter, and picking on who she could see.  His anger instead stemmed for the wrongs against Dalia.

 

Lady Drina had left them be, after Bofur’s finger was tended, giving them some well-deserved privacy, or as much as they could have at the market.  It was then that Dalia’s anger and heartache over the situation bloomed. 

 

“I am so sorry about all of this Bofur.”

 

“It’s alright, lass.”

 

“No, it’s not.  I care for you, I know we haven’t known each other long, but I can feel it.  And…instead of being able to court, to just be together…see where this could go, what it could be…there are rules and stipulations.”

 

Bofur understood.  Dalia was wanting to court him, and he wanted to court her.  Why couldn’t her father accept that?  Why couldn’t he accept Dalia’s choice?  The image of Dalia, looking down sadly as she watched Bofur work popped into his mind. 

 

“Well, if that’s how he wants to play it, fine!”  Nori shouted out.  “You get us those three names and when, we will take care of it!  Make sure it doesn’t go well.”  Nori signaled to himself and Bifur with a stern look.

 

“You can’t hurt them!  They will think it was Bofur!”  Gisha threw out.  Bofur didn’t know what was more amusing, that they even were considering such action of that Gisha’s logic was the reason they wouldn’t do it.

 

“Now listen here, you won’t do nothin’.  Leave it be.”  Bofur finally spoke up, silencing the room.

 

“But—.”

 

“No buts.  Or I won’t invite her to dinner!”  Bofur threatened, giving them all a fixed look.  It was what started this all, Gisha suggesting he invite Dalia over, as a friend, if that was easier.  It gave Bofur so much joy to say they were getting beyond that point.

 

He couldn’t believe they were.  Honestly, he had almost give up on the romantic notion of finding a wife.  There were never any dams that struck his fancy before, so he always took it as a sign.  But after that first meeting with Dalia he let himself believe again, to wish.  To want for a life where when he came home, the woman he loved was waiting for him, maybe some little ones running around.  And as the days passed from their first meeting, the want for the life grew.

 

So here he was, explaining everything to his family.  Admittedly, he was nervous.  He wanted to do things right, give some small gifts, take her on picnics and walks, cook her dinner, but would she like all that. 

 

“Bombur, again!”  Gisha called out as she set down a plate in front on one of her children.  Bofur tensed as his brother’s hand met the back of his head in a light slap. 

 

“Why do ya keep doin’ that?” 

 

“You’re overthinking, keeps you from doing it.”  Gisha replied as she walked by Bobur, laying a sweet kiss on his cheek.  “Thank you, dear.” 

 

“Right whipped, you are.”  Bofur joked, nudging Bofur playfully.

 

“Says the guy who is letting his woman meet with three other men, just to have a chance at courting her.”  Nori bounced back while making a whip motion. 

 

Bofur’s mouth fell open as he tried to come up with a rebuttal, but let’s be honest, Nori had a point.  He instead turned his attention to his dinner for a moment before one of his little nephews was pulling on his arm. 

 

“Uncle Bofur, is she pretty?”  The little boy looked up with big eyes and a cute grin.

 

“Prettier that a diamond, she is!”

 

“Wow!” 

 

Wow, indeed.  Bofur thought to himself, he couldn’t help but wonder what thoughts were going through Dalia’s head…

 

000

 

Dinner was silent, much to Lady Drina’s dismay.  She made the mistake of bringing up that toymaker Bofur and it caused a whole argument…although war would’ve been more accurate. 

 

Once Bofur’s name had been mentioned, Dalia couldn’t take the smile from her face.  That was probably sparked it…

 

“What makes you smile so?”  Her father asked curiously.

 

“He agreed to your terms.”  Dalia stated proudly.

 

“Who?”

 

“Bofur.”

 

“Who?”

 

Dalia glared daggers at her father as he took his first bite of dinner.  “Bofur, adad.  The man I want to court.” 

 

He froze as he realized what was happening.  “The toymaker?”

 

“His name is Bofur, I suggest you learn it.”  Dalia was quick to snap at her father.  She had enough of his attitude and his actions, she was hitting her breaking point. 

 

“So, he agreed to wait for your three meetings…he must be pretty desperate then.  Must be hard off in that case.”

 

“Adad!”

 

“Droth!” 

 

Dalia and her mother both scolded him for his words, but that didn’t stop him. 

 

“I’m just saying…there isn’t much money in toy making I’d imagine.” 

 

“Are you saying the only way I could attract a man is with money?!”  A little part, a very, very small part of her brain told Drina that she was over reacting, but that part was drowned out by the voice screaming ‘feel my wrath’.

 

“Of course not!”  Lord Droth scoffed.  “I-I didn’t mean it like that!”  His face softened as he looked at his daughter.  He only wanted what was best for her, why couldn’t she see that?  “I’m just saying…you don’t know this lad that well.”

 

Dalia squared off her shoulders, ready to end this discussion, and end it she did.  “Well, as you always tell me before each meeting…that’s what courting is for, to get to know someone.”  With that Dalia grabbed her plate and stormed off to her own room.

 

She slammed the door hard when she arrived, wishing now, more than ever, that she had her own home.  She argued it, but her father wouldn’t hear of it.  Until she was married, she would have to stay under his roof. 

 

Her plate was abandoned as she walked over to take her seat by the window, looking out over the land.  “Stubborn dwarf.”  She mumbled as she reached out and picked up her wooden dragon.  “He would try even your patience.”

 

She spoke to the small toy, letting the ache settle in her heart.  It was times like this she wished she could go talk to Bofur.  He always knew how to cheer her up and make her smile.

 

Maybe tomorrow she could get away for a bit and pay him a visit?  Yea, that’s what she would do!

 

At least, that is what she would have done, had her father not had other plans. 


	8. Chapter 8

If anyone had asked if Bofur looked any different today, he would deny it. If he spent a bit more time and care with his braids, or picked a better shirt and new apron for work, it was a coincidence.  Nothing to think twice on.  It wasn’t like he had plans to meet anyone, or that he thought someone would stop by his little shop…he was hoping they would…but he wouldn’t admit to that.

 

So he spent the morning whittling away, trying to quickly finish up a couple projects he started.  His shop was fairly popular, so if he didn’t work efficiently, he wouldn’t have anything to sell.  Bifur’s contributions helped, but since he had his own duties most of the time, the responsibility fell to Bofur.

 

He quickly found himself whistling a jolly tune as he worked, smiling at every passerby who gave him a glance, just enjoying his morning.  Little did he know it was about to get better.

 

“Hello, my grand warrior.”  Dalia greeted Bofur as she walked up to his stall, a look on her face Bofur couldn’t quite place.

 

But he didn’t focus on that too much, he was too busy gaping at the beautiful princess before him.  Her dress was expertly crafted, some small gems here and there to give it shine. Her hair had been finely braided into intricate patterns that laid over her shoulder, all but one lock of hair that had a gentle wave to it.  It hung freely by her ear. 

 

“Dalia…you look…lass.”  Bofur stumbled over his words as she approached.  He knew he should stand and greet her properly, but it was a little too much to ask of him for a few moments.

 

Dalia’s face turned a shade of pink as she let out a soft giggle.  “That is high praise coming from the most handsome darrow.” 

 

“Oh…”  Dalia must be seeing things, surely Bofur wasn’t blushing!  “You are too sweet to me, lass.”  He finally found his legs and stood, standing across his stand from her.  “What brings you to my little shop, today?”

 

“Well…”  Dalia seemed a bit nervous, taking a breath of air before speaking.  “I have a courtship meeting today.” 

 

Bofur felt his heart clench at that, but made himself put on a smile anyway.  “You’re not skippin’ it, are ya lass?”  Bofur winked at her as he continued.  “Seems wrong to dirty such a fine dress by hiding it under my stand.”

 

Dalia laughed and waved the notion away.  “Oh no, I’m not hiding, it was one of my father’s rules.”  She gave a playful pout as she continued.  “He knows me too well.  So, no, no hiding.  I actually wish I could.  It’s embarrassing to be on this one, I don’t know what my father was thinking!” 

 

Bofur couldn’t help but grin at the notion she wasn’t having a good meeting, he knew it was petty, but he was terrified that one of these three would steal her heart.

 

“Oh, now…it can’t be that bad.”

 

“Really?!  He is-.”

 

“Oh look!  Toys!”  A young lad came over quickly and started looking over his wares.  Bofur didn’t really pay him much mind, until he saw Dalia cross her arms and motion to the boy. 

 

What was she doing?  He gave her a look, questioning her but she just gave him a look before pointing to herself and then to the boy. 

 

What is she—No!  Bofur had to cover up his laugh with a cough, especially when Dalia sent him a rude gesture. 

 

“Well, hello lad.  Like what you see?”  Bofur took a moment to take in the lad’s appearance.  He was young, messed hair, barely a beard.  By Mahal!  Was he even of age yet?!

 

“This is so cool!”  He said quickly as he held up a wind up horse.  “Don’t you think, Dalia?”

 

“Oh yea!”  Dalia faked excitement, shooting Bofur a glare that warned him not to laugh at the situation.  “You should get it.”  Dalia spoke quickly, but it was a moot point as the lad was already taking some coins from his purse and ushering them towards Bofur.  Once he paid, it took all but three seconds for his eye to catch something else in the market.

 

“Let’s check that out, Dalia!”  And he was off.

 

A silence lingered for a moment before Bofur spoke, “Didn’t know you liked ‘em young.”

 

“Shut it!”  Dalia wagged her finger at him playfully, giving a silent warning.

 

“Oh, lass!  You better hurry!  He is crossing the market place, don’t you need to hold his hand?!”  Bofur played worried, laughing as Dalia picked up one of his cloths for polishing and threw it at him. 

 

“Shut up!”  Dalia laughed as she spoke.  “It’s embarrassing!  If feel like I’m stealing someone’s child!”

 

Bofur just laughed for a moment before stepping around the stall to be next to her.  “It’s not that bad.”  He let his hand drift forward and capture hers gently, giving her a sweet smile.

 

“You always know how to make me smile.”  Dalia stepped closer and bumped her head against his gently.  “I wish I could see you more, outside of when I pull you away from work,” she admitted.

 

“That can be arranged.”  His cheeky smile was infections to Dalia as he nervously asked her.  “Would you like to come to dinner?  I should warn you, it will be a family affair.”  Honestly, Bofur would have preferred to have dinner with just the two of them, but there was no way he would be able to keep this from the others, and once they found out, there would be no stopping them. 

 

“That sounds nice.”  Dalia gave Bofur’s hand a squeeze as he spoke the directions to his home.  “What time should I arrive?”

 

“Anytime after six.”

 

“I’ll be there as six-oh-one.”  Dalia joked, leaning forward quickly to give Bofur’s nose a little kiss.  “I’ll see you then.”

 

“Aye.”  Bofur returned her gesture by giving her hand a sweet kiss, letting the sweet moment settle before his mind snapped back to reality.  “You best be off.  If you lose the lad, they may not pay your babysitting fee.”

 

“Oh you!”  Bofur found it hysterical at Dalia’s annoyed growl, how she took his hat and slapped his arm with it.  “You’re just being mean!”  She gave a sad, playful pout as she handed his hat back.

 

“My apologies, my dear.  Too good of a joke to pass up.”  Bofur settled his hat back on his head.

 

“I think I should get a prize for dealing with your mean words.”  She crossed her arms over her chest for added effect, a nervous twinkle in her eye.

 

“Alright.  If that’s what the lady wishes, she may take her prize.”  Bofur assumed she would steal his hat or do something silly, or ask for a walk or something.  He never would have dared to dream that she would do what she actually did.  He never thought she would have reached up and pulled on the sides of Bofur’s hat, making him lean down.  He never thought she would kiss him. 

 

But she did.

 

It was a quick kiss, but Bofur could still smell her that mix of lavender and lilac, he could still feel the soft touch of her lips against his, the sound of her happy sigh before she pulled away, whispering “see you tonight,” before she left.

 

Even now, as Bofur walked home to get ready for her visit, he could still feel it.  It made him float, make him want to kiss her again, to hold her, to tell her…to tell her that he loved her. 

 

Bofur stepped into his home, knowing he had only a few moments before the others arrived to help him with dinner.  He made his way over to his personal project, something for Dalia, and he quickly hid it away.  It was going to be a surprise.  He was going to give it to her when they were finished with ‘the three’ and on that day, he would tell her how much he loved her. 


	9. Chapter 9

“We should have made some biscuits…I bet that would have done us good.”  Bombur spoke to himself as he helped his wife set the table.  It seemed weird to him to be doing this at Bofur’s house instead of his own, but he understood the reasoning. 

 

“Hush now.”  Gisha’s voice was soft and playful as she leaned against her husband.  “He is nervous enough, look at him.  I fear he may faint.”

 

Bombur wrapped an arm around her before kissing her beautiful dark hair, savoring the quiet moment before the start of dinner.  Ever since the journey, he made sure to never take little moments like this for granted.  He had gone through too much to not savor every moment.

 

Bombur was quick to wrap his other arm around his wife, giving her a loving squeeze. 

 

“You big softy…”  Gisha teased.  She didn’t have any malice in her voice, no ill will, just a loving tone that seemed to warm the room.

 

It was a private little moment between man and wife, between two people who loved each other.  It provided just a little glimpse into their lives, but that glimpse was enough to make Bofur’s heart melt.  He wanted a moment like that, maybe with Dalia he would get it.

 

With the thought of Dalia, his heart started to pound.  She would be here soon.  She would be here, in his house with his family, here.  Would she like them, would they like her, would she get lost on the way?  Oh…what if she got lost on the way?

 

“Bofur!” 

 

Bofur snapped his head up, seeing his brother giving him a questioning look.  It was then that he realized his whole family was lined up nicely.  Bifur and Gisha on either side of the chuckling Bombur, even the three little ones standing up straight, waiting for something.

 

“What?”

 

“The door.”

 

It was then that he heard the three knocks against the wooden door. 

 

“She’s here.”  Bofur whispered to himself as he stepped up to the door.  He took a steadying breath and straightened his shirt.  Relax, he told himself, it is just dinner.  He reached up and made sure his hat was straight, his braids were even, straightened his shirt.

 

“Answer the bloody door!” 

 

Bofur jumped and quickly twisted the doorknob to reveal a nervous looking Dalia on the other side.  He was so happy to see her, outside of the market.

 

“Wow.  Lass, you look beautiful.”  He smiled down at her, enjoying the light red blush that suddenly dusted her cheeks.

 

“You have a silver tongue, my grand warrior.”  She looked up into his chocolate eyes and let out a little sigh.  “It is good to see you.” 

 

“And you…”  A simple conversation that was overlapped with a silent one.  The way they looked at each other, the way they moved, it was clear they were both nervous, but truly wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else. 

 

“Amad, are they going to kiss?”  A little innocent little darrow broke the spell, making everyone chuckle as Bofur led Dalia in.

 

“Well then, everyone, this is Dalia.  Dalia, everyone.”

 

Dalia couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she looked at Bofur.  “You know, it could get a tad confusing if I call all of them everyone.”

 

“Ooh, I like her.”  Gisha spoke up as she stepped forward introducing her family as she watched Dalia with a subtle scrutinizing eye.  This was the woman who stole Bofur’s heart, she would make sure to watch for anything and everything. 

 

Dalia enjoyed meeting Bofur’s family.  They seemed lively and kind people.  And they made her feel like home.  Gisha was quick to strike up conversation.  Bifur and Bombur were easy to talk to, even if most of their words were to poke a little fun at Bofur here and there.  But her favorite person to meet was Bofur’s youngest nephew Tombur, he was too sweet, and so honest.  And the best part, he kept repeating past things his uncle said. 

 

“Uncle Bofur was right!”  He said excitedly when Dalia knelt down to give the little ones a proper hello.

 

“Oh?  And what did he say?” 

 

“He said you was prettier than a diamond.”  The little boy grinned widely before looking away shyly.  “He said you was like a princess.”

 

Dalia was decided that the only thing cuter than this little boy was the blush that took hold of Bofur’s ears.  “Well then, that is quite a complement.  Thank you!” 

 

Dalia leaned forward and gave the little lad a quick peck on the forehead before standing back up.

 

“Better be careful with this one, Gisha.  She likes ‘em young.”  Bofur couldn’t let the joke go by, especially if it would draw attention away from the sappy thing his little nephew repeated.  Prettier than a diamond…psh…diamond wasn’t good enough to be compared to Dalia, he thought to himself as the lass righted herself and gave Bofur’s arm a playful slap. 

 

“Hush you!  It wasn’t my choice and I would rather forget about it!”  The way her hands landed on her hips, how she played annoyed, it made the Dwarf grin.

 

“My apologies…but I must ask…was he even of age?” 

 

That question sparked a hot debate and conversation as the story of ‘the world’s youngest suitor’ was shared with the group.  Bofur was worried that his family may be too much for Dalia.  They were a rowdy group who liked a good joke, but he would never worry again.  Every little joke that was tossed out, she returned with wit and charm. 

 

“Oh, I can help, Gisha.”  Dalia rose with her host to help clear the table.

 

“I won’t hear of it.  You relax.” 

 

“Oh, come now.  If young Tombur plays his cards right, she could be your daughter-in-law!  You should bond!”  Bifur spoke playfully as he nudged Bofur with his elbow. 

 

Bofur remained silent until he saw the gesture Dalia sent his cousin, then he roared in laughter as she walked off with Gisha.

 

“She’s a keeper.”

 

“Aye, she is.  Why haven’t you given her your bead yet?”  Bombur spoke gently as he bounced a lad on his knee. 

 

“Can’t yet.  But soon, hopefully.”

 

“Why wait?  I know the bargain but that doesn’t mean you can’t make your intentions clear.” 

 

“S’pose not.”  Bofur hadn’t thought of that.  Sure, he told Dalia he wanted to court her, she knew Bofur cared, but maybe it was time to really open his heart.

 

“You look lost in thought.”  Dalia spoke up as she walked back in with Tombur on her hip.  She was so natural with his family, she fit right in…

 

Tombur plopped down on Bofur’s lap as Dalia sat beside them.  “Perhaps I should get you a map, since you are so lost.” 

 

Bofur scoffed and looked to her.  “Now lass, I know ya got better jokes than that.” 

 

“I do, but there are little ears around.”  She tickled Tombur’s chin as she said so, making Bofur feel lightheaded at how grand she was.  “I have jokes that would probably make my father disown me.”

 

“Uncle Nori says your adad has a stick up his arse.”  Tombur spoke innocently, stunning all the adults into silence.  He fiddled with the edges of Bofur’s sleeve as he finished repeating his uncle.  “He said he needed a nice-.”

 

“Woah!”

 

“Tombur!” 

 

Dalia erupted into laughter as the males of the group panicked and silenced the boy. 

 

“Miss Dalia, I beg your forgiveness for my son’s manners!”  Bombur spoke quickly.

 

“Oh, don’t!  Sounds like I need to meet this Nori fellow.” 

 

Bofur sighed as he put his arm around the back of Dalia’s chair, relaxing back and letting the conversation flow to a new topic.

 

000

 

Dalia stayed well into the night, after Gisha and Bombur left with the children, after Bifur (who was supposed to be ‘the chaperone’) fell asleep in Bofur’s chair.

 

It wasn’t until they heard his snores that they realized how late it was.  They considered waking him, but truthfully, they both enjoyed the idea of a private walk to Dalia’s home, and a private goodnight.

 

“Wait.”  Dalia whispered, tugging Bofur back form turning the corner.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“My house is right around that corner.”  Dalia smiled widely as she stepped closer to Bofur, whispering to him as she did so.  “I don’t want to listen to my father’s rant if he were to see this.”  She quickly leaned up and placed a kiss to Bofur’s lips.

 

It was a bit of a surprise, but he reacted quickly.  His hands landed on Dalia’s hips as he pulled her a bit closer as he leaned into and deepening the kiss.  He felt Dalia’s arms wrap around his neck and she settled against him. 

 

The two of them stayed there for a moment, snogging like two love struck dwarflings.  But they eventually had to part, leaving both of them a bit short on breath. 

 

“Bofur…”

 

“Dalia…”

 

No other words were needed as Dalia gave a quick kiss again before stepping back.

 

“Good night, my grand warrior.”

 

“Good night, princess.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing could bring Bofur down today, not even Bifur’s incessant whining.  “That’s what ya get for sleeping in that chair.”  His voice was melodic as he slapped his hand down on his cousin’s shoulder.

 

“Should’ve woke me up!”  Bifur defended as he tried to stretch out one of the kinks in his back. 

 

“Where’s the fun in that!” 

 

Their playful banter went on as they both got to work in the shop.  It was rare that Bifur was able to join him in the shop.  With Bombur working in the kitchens, someone had to help Gisha with the kids.  Bifur had been the soul for the job. 

 

They each enjoyed each other’s company, just whittling away at whatever they could, crafting toys and hair combs and random bobbles.  It was a simple life, one that Bofur loved, and wouldn’t trade for nothing.

 

A couple of his regulars stopped by, making requests of what they would like to see next.  Then there was some commotion when some thief went running down the hall, and after they confirmed the thief was not Nori, they settled back down to peaceful day of work. 

 

But peace can’t last forever, eventually something gives.  Even the overly optimistic Bofur knew that, it was just a fact of life. 

 

Bofur leaned back in his chair as the wood in his hand transformed into a small dog, something one of the children requested.  He was working to put the little details on the ears when his own picked up an oddly familiar voice. 

 

Bofur quickly glanced up and froze as his eyes followed the one person he really didn’t want to see.  General Droth, Dalia’s father.

 

“For the love of Durin, why is he here!”  Bofur complained under his breath, maybe if he kept his head down the general wouldn’t make an appearance?

 

“What’s got your hat in a twist?”  Bifur asked as he noticed Bofur’s rigid posture, following his cousin’s eyes to spot a well-dressed Darrow across the market.  The older man was talking with someone else as they moved from stall to stall.  “Why does he seem familiar?” 

 

“Probably cause you had dinner with his daughter last night.”  Bofur snapped back. He wasn’t trying to be mean, he just really didn’t want to deal with this right now.

 

While Bofur worried over the general’s appearance in his little area of the market, he failed to notice the raging look in his cousin’s eye.

 

“Dalia’s father.”  It was more of statement then a question as he quickly stood and slammed his things down.

 

“What’re you doing?!” 

 

“Gonna give him a piece of my--.”

 

“Oh no you don’t!”  There was a mild struggle as the two tried to push each other around, but eventually froze when the worst happened.

 

“How is the family, Droth?”

 

Both of their eyes snapped forward as they noticed the two darrows had stepped over to their shop, apparently not noticing their half grappled state. 

 

“Oh, they’re grand.  Dalia’s givin’ me some trouble with these suitors.” 

 

Bifur went to say something at that but Bofur quickly silenced him with a stomp on his foot.

 

“Oh, leave the girl be, let her find love on her own.”  The second one said.  Bofur didn’t know who he was, but he was going to get a free round of drinks if Bofur saw him at the pub. 

 

“I just want to make sure she is cared for.”  The general spoke as he handled a small trinket in his hands.  “She’s my only child, my little lass.  I want her to be happy, provided for…”

 

Bofur was taken aback.  When the topic of Dalia came up, he wasn’t expecting that.  He spent many nights wondering what he must be thinking by setting her up with all these suitors, but now that he heard it, how sad the man seemed to be with her leaving, it almost broke his heart.

 

“Well, she will find someone she loves, then who knows, you’ll have more little ones to spoil.”  His friend laid a hand on the general’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t know about that…she’s pretty cross with me.  May have no children just to spite me.”  Although the friend laughed, Bofur felt saddened.  He didn’t know he was causing troubles between Dalia and her father, he never wanted that.

 

Bofur looked back to Bifur for a moment before stepping to the side to grab something he finished earlier.  Admittedly, he was going to give it to Dalia on his own, but maybe it would be best coming from her father, a small token of peace. 

 

“Pardon me, sir.”  Bofur nervously spoke up as he set to figures before him.  A small wooden princess, dressed to the nines, and a small wooden warrior with armor and swords.  “Perhaps your daughter would enjoy these?”

 

The general looked up to Bofur, eyeing him with curiosity for a moment before picking up the figures.  He inspected them with a nice smile before finally speaking.

 

“These are very well done.  True mastery” The general may have missed it, but Bofur’s face lit up in great pride over his words.

 

“Thank you, sir.” 

 

“How much for them?  I know my Dalia would love these!  They will match this dragon figure she has!” 

 

“Dragon?”  His friend questioned.  “She’s playing with dragons and it’s the suitors you’re worried about?”  The man chuckled as he mumbled, “fierce one she is.”

 

“Aye.  Some lad gave it to her, now she’s taken with him.” 

 

Bofur could actually hear the sound of Bifur’s jaw falling, how it hit its hinges in shock that, even though they have met, Dalia has talked with him about Bofur, the general still had no idea who he was.

 

Bofur was stunned, just looking at the general in surprise, trying to collect his thought.  Well, maybe that was why the general didn’t like him very much, because he didn’t remember, or didn’t want to remember…

 

“Lad?  How much?” 

 

Bofur shook his head, clearing his thoughts before waving his hands to motion to the general.  No charge…”  As if he would charge Dalia’s father for a gift made specifically for her.  “As long as it puts a smile on your daughter’s face, clear the air, and such.” 

 

His mind was in a haze.  How could he not realize that he was the one Dalia wanted to be with?  The figures were made of the same wood!

 

“You’re a good lad.”  The general gave an approving nod as he tucked the figures safely away in the pocket of his coat.  “I’ll be sure to tell my lass of your generosity!” 

 

The two men began walking away, leaving the cousins stunned, but they continued to converse as they moved away, sending the men into even more of a shock. 

 

“Such a nice lad.”

 

“Aye!  Maybe you should introduce Dalia to him?”

 

“Ha!  Perhaps I will!”

 

Bofur just slowly walked back and sat on his chair with only one thought to his mind.

 

“What just happened?”

 

“Uh…”  Bifur stepped up next to his cousin, giving his shoulder a squeeze.  “Apparently he doesn’t know who you are.”  Bifur looked down to see Bofur just staring off to the distance.  “Bofur?”

 

“Is that a good thing?”

 

Bifur could only shrug as he stepped up and laid their wooden ‘closed’ sign on the front of the stand.  He had a feeling they weren’t getting much more work done today. 


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a couple days since the day general Droth made an appearance at the shop.  It still had Bofur baffled.  How could he not know?!  It wasn’t like Bofur was some recluse, or was hard to find.  He stuck to a pretty standard schedule.  If someone wanted to find him, they easily could.

 

And what got him even more stuck in his head was the idea that…well…if he had a daughter and she was wanting to court someone, he would sure as hell know every little thing about him!  What’s his name, what’s he look like, hobbies, is he a good lad, favorite foods, least favorite foods…everything!  Granted, Bofur would have Nori on his side, it would make it easier.

 

But still, did the general not think Dalia really cared about Bofur?  Was that it?  Or did he not care about all that other stuff?  Ugh, it was giving Bofur a headache.

 

He got up and stretched before tucking his private project for Dalia away.  Few more days and it would be finished.  That thought both excited and terrified Bofur at the same time.  He didn’t get much time to think on it before he heard the quick pounding on his door.

 

“Now, who would that be at this time of night?”  He asked himself as he quickly moved to the door as another, almost desperate sounding, round of knocking echoed about.

 

“No need to be fussy.”  He grumbled under his breath as he revealed an utterly put out Dalia.  Her normal happy smile was gone, replaced by a mask of indifference, yet she couldn’t hold it and some pain and hurt bled through.  Her eyes were a slight pink, as if she had been fighting back tears, or cried already that night, or both. 

 

Even her gown was all out of sorts, not lying flat, crinkled where she obviously had clenched her fists around the material in anger.

 

“Dalia?  What’re you doing here?”  He didn’t even think twice as he stepped to the side and guided her in.  She moved almost mechanically, like one of his windup toys would.  It scared him. 

 

“Dalia?”  He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to his sitting area couch and waited for her to speak, which felt like it took an eternity.

 

“Two down.”  She mumbled as she leaned into Bofur, resting her head on his shoulder.  “It was…”  The small sniffle she let out damn near broke his heart.  HE couldn’t imagine what happened to make her like this.

 

“Take your time.”  He whispered to her before pressing a soft kiss in her hair.  He felt Dalia push into him more as she took a deep breath.

 

“It was bad, Bofur.  You have heard my more colorful stories, but this, this was…”  She let herself get surrounded by anything and everything Bofur, feeling safe and warm and loved.  This was her safe place, this was her home. 

 

“It was some merchant’s son.  He was rude and mean and…he called me desperate and unwanted and-.”

 

“That’s not true!”  Bofur’s temper snapped.  It didn’t happen often, but if there was ever a better reason to let it lose, it was this.  “He could he?!”

 

Bofur shifted himself and Dalia, resting a hand on her cheek as he stared into those hurting eyes.  “Lass, you are beautiful, and kind, and witty to boot.  You are not desperate, and you are wanted.  I want ya, Dalia.” 

 

She sniffled a little, but Bofur chose to focus on that sweet little smirk of a smile that was forming on her face.

 

“And you are so much more than what that dumb twat thinks.  In fact, you give me his name and I’ll set him straight!” 

 

Dalia could see the seriousness and anger in Bofur’s eyes, hear his conviction in his voice.  She had no doubt that Bofur would tear the mountain apart to defend her honor.  He was a rare kind for that, and she was happy to admit that she loved him for it. 

 

“No need.  If he survives my father’s wrath then he is truly blessed by Mahal.”  She leaned into Bofur’s touch and smiled for the first time all night.  “He had the audacity to tell my father he would have to double the dowry…then he would marry me.”  She quickly put a hand to Bofur’s lips, silencing what she was certain were a string of curses at the second suitor.  “When I left, he had the idiot by the beard and balls.” 

 

“Good.”  Bofur utter through his fingers.  “Hope he loses them both.” 

 

“Bofur!” 

 

“What?! He said terrible things to ya!  Made you cry!  No one treats my princess like that!”  He defended himself bravely, but he was no match for the sweet look Dalia was giving him now.  “What?  I-I didn’t mean no offense.  I’m sure you can take care of yourself, but--.”

 

Dalia silenced his half panicked rant with a kiss, loving the happy little sigh he gave as his arms tightened around her, holding her safely against him.  She let her lips slowly pull away from his. 

 

“Now, that’s cheatin’, that is.”  Bofur could barely function after a kiss like that.  Mahal help him in the coming years because he would do anything for another kiss from Dalia.

 

“It’s not cheating…”  She pressed her head against his, letting her nose nuzzling his.  “It’s called using my assets.” 

 

“Well then…well done.”  Dalia chuckled as she leaned back into Bofur, nuzzling into his neck, enjoying how his moustache tickled her cheek.  Bofur’s arms tightened, pulling her a bit closer as they settled on the couch.

 

“Surprised a bit that you didn’t stay to watch that fool get his punishment.”

 

“Considered it, but there was something more important I wanted to do.  _Someone_ more important.”  Dalia let her fingers stray up to Bofur’s chest and fiddle with the strings on his tunic.  “I just…I had to see you.” 

 

“Aye, I know how you feel.”  And boy did Bofur understand.  Dalia stopped by the day after her father’s visit, thanking him for the gifts and apologizing for her father, but this was the first time they had seen each other since then.  It broke Bofur’s heart to go a day without her, to spend all day wondering and hoping that today he would see her, and then not.  “I’d give anything to see you more, Dalia.”  Bofur confessed.  “Even thought of moving the shop closer.”

 

“Don’t do that.”  Dalia chuckled, “then I wouldn’t be able to find you.”

 

“Sure you would.  I would set up right outside your front door.  See your father not notice me then.” 

 

“You are an odd romantic, Bofur.”

 

“Only for you lass.”  He took Dalia’s hand and lifted it for a kiss, giving each individual knuckle a bit of love. 

 

Dalia hummed approval over the small gesture before sitting up to look at Bofur.  “So…anything?  To see me more?”  Bofur nodded, loving that playful sparkle that had replaced the sad look from earlier.  “Well then, if I promise to visit tomorrow morning…could I wear your hat?”

 

Dalia erupted into laughter at how quickly Bofur bounced into action, practically ripping the hat off his head and settling it on hers, adjusting it a couple times before being satisfied.

 

“You are a goofy dwarf…but you’re my goofy dwarf.”  A few sweet kisses later they were cuddled back on the couch, talking the night away. 

 

Bofur was sure to walk Dalia home, making sure she was safe and in good company.  Much to Dalia’s surprise, when they said their goodnights, and she went to give Bofur his hat back, but he stopped her.

 

“Think of it as insurance, to make sure I get to see you tomorrow.”  And it would get them to see each other tomorrow, but it would also ensure a third party. 


	12. Chapter 12

Bofur couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the familiar flaps of his hat bounce towards him as he was getting his shop ready for the day.  Bifur couldn’t make it this time, which he was actually glad for, he couldn’t imagine how much teasing he would receive for this.

 

“Oh, good morning!  How I’ve missed you!”  Bofur lamented in a sad and sorrow filled tone.  His hand flew to his heart as if trying to stop the ache.

 

“I’ve missed you too.”  Dalia said with a smile, not even hesitating before moving round the front table to greet Bofur.

 

“Oh…well, this is awkward.” 

 

“What is it?”  It was too easy for Bofur to get her to fall into one of his little jokes.  He made himself look bashful as he spoke.

 

“Well…I was talking to my hat.”

 

Dalia’s mouth fell open as she scoffed.  “Well then!”  She quickly took the hat off and held it away from Bofur, happy to play his little game.  “I shouldn’t even give it back, now.  Should toss it outside-.”

 

“No!  Not Frieda!”  Bofur cried out, putting on his best pout.

 

“Frieda?  You named your hat Frieda?”  Bofur just shrugged as Dalia stepped forward and situated the hat over Bofur’s dark hair, letting her hands lightly brush his braids as she did so.

 

“I truly did miss you, Dalia.”  Bofur spoke sweetly as he bumped his head against hers, gently.  “Couldn’t keep you off my mind.”

 

“Me either.”  Dalia joked as she flicked one of the flaps of the hat, smirk ever so present on her face.  “Get it?  Cause I was wearing your-.”

 

“I get it.”  Bofur gave her waist a little tug, happily pulling her closer and into a sweet kiss. 

 

“You are making it very hard to leave.”  Dalia sighed happily.

 

“Well, that is the plan.  But if you have to go, I understand.” 

 

“I do.  I promised mother to help with some letters.”

 

A short visit was not enough, but Bofur wouldn’t complain.  Any moment with Dalia was more than he could ever wish for.  So he did the responsible thing and said his goodbyes, walking her to the edge of the market before watching her go.

 

As corny as it sounded, Bofur did feel like a piece of him went with her, a piece of his heart.  Bofur gave a sad sigh before turning back and heading to his shop, watching his feet as he moved, dreaming of the future.

 

“So, you are the toymaker my daughter is so obsessed with.”

 

Bofur froze, his mind swimming and begging that the voice he heard didn’t belong to who he thought it did.

 

Unfortunately for him, it did.  He looked up to see General Droth leaning against his stand, a not so pleased look on his face.  “You seem friendly, you two, for ones who aren’t courting.”

 

“Yet.”  Bofur probably shouldn’t be giving sass to this man, but he really couldn’t help it.  “So, you realized who I was then?” 

 

“I did.”  The general shifted to talk face to face with Bofur, analyzing every detail he could.  Bofur had never felt so judged, with those intense eyes on him.  “Figured it out once Dalia lit up after I handed her those figures.” 

 

Bofur smiled sweetly as he thought of Dalia’s excited grin she would give when she saw them, hopefully picking up on the meaning behind the princess and grand warrior. 

 

“I thank you, for the gift.”  Droth spoke so quickly his words ran together.  It was as if he physically couldn’t stand having to give Bofur gratitude, but he quickly straightened out as he spoke again.  “I think it is time you and I had a discussion about my daughter.” 

 

“Aye.  Been thinking that myself.”  Bofur set aside the box of wares he had been elbows deep in so he could square off to the general.  There were so many things he wanted to say.  He had probably gone over this talk a hundred times in his head… 

 

“Sir, I understand you are protective of Dalia.  She could easily have a line around the mountain of men who would want her.  I know you want what’s best for her…and I promise to hive her that.”

 

Droth scoffed at Bofur’s words, rolling his eyes in disbelief.  “You’re a toymaker, what could you possibly offer her?”

 

“Love.”  Bofur’s words were matter-of-fact, true to every fiber in his being.  “I will give her a life filled with love, and joy, and laughter.  I will do whatever I can to make sure she is happy.”  That’s what mattered to Bofur.  He knew with his fourteenth share that he could provide for her, and sure he could tell the general that, but he didn’t .  He didn’t want it to be about money, he wanted it to be about love.

 

“You’ve got heart lad, I’ll give you that.”  Droth shook his head and let out a sigh as he looked at the strange suitor.  “But any lad could grant that, and some even more.”

 

“Perhaps.  But none would mean it more than I.”

 

Droth saw this conversation for what it was, this lad trying to prove he was worthy of his daughter’s hand.  But there were not many who were.

 

“Your romanticism is blinding.  Your pretty words are what draw my daughter in, distracting her from even looking for anything else.”

 

Bofur had to bite his tongue and think how to word his rebuttal, because if he spoke his mind, he would never get to see Dalia again.  “You mean I offer a better alternative to those…men you have meet with her.”

 

There was almost a vileness to Bofur’s voice that wouldn’t normally be there, but as he spoke, he could only hear Dalia’s voice in his head telling him of all the courtship meetings gone wrong, especially this last one.

 

“Don’t know how you do it, setting her up with them.  They are rude, disrespectful-.”

 

“Now you listen to me!”

 

“Why, so you can defend them?!  By Durin, she was in tears last night over the last one!”

 

Droth’s eyes went wide as he glared at Bofur, the pieces clicking in his mind as to where Dalia ran off to the night before when she was upset.  It was him, this toymaker.

 

“Had I known he was like that I never would-.”

 

“That’s a load of Orc shit and you know it!  If not him then someone else.  Just pairing her off, not respecting her choice!” 

 

What had started as both men trying to have a blunt, yet calm, conversation quickly escalated into a shouting match reaching into the high decibels. 

 

“You have no right to talk to me about choice!  You are so busy with your want you haven’t even stopped to think about the right _choice_ for Dalia!”

 

That struck something in Bofur, but he wasn’t sure what it was, yet it still ate at the edge of his mind, giving off a warning signal.

 

“What?” 

 

“Aye!  Have you even thought about the choice you would make, should one of these suitors be good for her, if it goes well?”  Droth took a deep breath as he tried to calm his sudden rage.  “What choice will you make?  Will you make her give up on a different possibility or will you make the choice to step aside for her happiness?  Let her choose her own way?” 

 

Bofur had no words for that, no response.  He had that fear, that Dalia would find someone else, but he had pushed that fear away, not thinking on the ‘what if’ but instead focusing on the now.

 

What would he do?

 

“I do respect Dalia’s choice, though it may not seem like it.”  Droght hesitated, shocked to have seen Bofur’s face fall at the idea of Dalia not choosing him.  “I set up these meetings, but the choice is hers.  So I came to say…I have the final meeting arranged.  If she says no, then fine, but even my Drina thinks this lad is a good match.  So, if it comes to it…if it goes well, and she wants him…”

 

“Then I’ll step aside.”  The ache that filled Bofur was worse than anything he felt before, but if it ensured Dalia’s happiness, then he would. 

 

And as selfish as it made him sound, Bofur silently wished that it would never come to that.


	13. Chapter 13

Bofur knew today was the third.  This last one that General Droth, and apparently Lady Drina thought would be a good match for Dalia.  He didn’t sleep, barely even ate, for the last couple days.  Droth’s words punctured his brain like a hot iron, making him question himself and what he could be to Dalia.

 

Gisha and Bombur had tried to get the reason for his sudden sullenness from him, even resorting to getting the little ones to ask, but they hadn’t the foggiest idea.  Granted, they probably had some assumptions after seeing the sour look on his face after Tombur asked when Lady Dalia would visit again. 

 

He had to keep his mind off it, he decided.  It did him no good to fret about it all day, because it could only go one of two ways…  One: Dalia didn’t enjoy the meeting, didn’t like the suitor, in which case he would have worried all that time for nothing.  Or, two:  Dalia did like the suitor…then he could fret afterwards.

 

So, Bofur put on his happiest smile and did everything he could think of to keep himself busy.  Polishing, whittling, making friends with the shop owners next to him.  But nothing was ever enough to pull Dalia from his thoughts, he just wanted to see Dalia come bouncing up to his shop like she always did.

 

And he got his wish…

 

In the worst possible way.

 

Dalia did sport a large grin when Bofur did see her later in the afternoon.  She looked so happy and filled with joy…with her arm linked with her third suitor, who was laughing along with her.  The two of them walking through the marketplace as they talked, nothing forced, nothing strange.

 

Bofur couldn’t believe he was agreeing with General Droth.  IT was a good match.  This darrow was handsome, and kind, could clearly make Dalia happy, and give her all she could ever want and need.  He knew this Darrow would take care of her, watch over her, and even love her.  Fili fit that bill perfectly.

 

“Bofur!”  The blonde prince called out as he let himself get led over by Dalia.  “I was just talking about you!”  Fili’s lighthearted joke, as innocent and sweet as it was, sounded like taunting to Bofur’s ears.  And what was worse, Dalia even laughed at it. 

 

“Oh yes, we have been talking of you for some time.”  Dalia added with a giggle, sharing in the inside joke between the two, a joke Bofur realized marked his worst nightmares had come true. 

 

“So…”  Bofur spoke, trying everything in his power to keep his voice neutral.  “You’re Dalia’s third suitor?  Your father couldn’t have picked a kinder or gentler soul.” 

 

“He is sweet, isn’t he?”  Dalia joked as she pinched Fili’s cheek between her fingers.  “Have to say, it’s nice to end a meeting that doesn’t want me to flay my father alive.

 

This was the end of their meeting, thought Bofur, maybe this was a good sign!  Maybe she doesn’t like Fili that way, maybe there was still hope for them, he and Dalia.

 

“Well, at least he is age appropriate, for the most part.”  Bofur joked, trying to get the nerves and negative thoughts to flee his system, but he couldn’t.  Instead, his mind noted little details.

 

She still had her arm linked with Fili’s.  She smiled at him every now and then.  Were they leaning towards each other?!

 

“Yes!  I was worried who the third…and hopefully last…suitor would be.  Glad to end on such a high note!” 

 

It’s over!  Bofur thought.  She just said it was.  Does that mean she didn’t like Fili?!  Bofur had to fight every muscle in his body to not walk right around the table and snatch Dalia up in his arms and kiss her senseless, then walk her home and properly ask Dalia’s father for the right to court her.

 

“Well, I’m happy to be of service.”  Fili gave a flourished bow, sending Dalia into a fit of giggles. 

 

“Well then, my prince, shall we go?  We have a grand conversation to have with my father, don’t we?” 

 

“Of course!” 

 

Dalia turned and gave Bofur a small smile as Fili led her away…away from the market, away from his shop, and away from Bofur. 

 

He couldn’t breath.  It was over.  It had gone too well, what else could the “grand conversation” be that Dalia had to deliver to her father.  She chose Fili…

 

And who wouldn’t?  He was sweet, a bit mischievous, loyal, handsome, and a downright woman stealer!  No, no.  Bofur took a gulp of air, fighting the urge to just let himself go, right here in the market.  EH couldn’t think ill of Fili, he never would do something so grievous, he must not have known of Bofur and Dalia’s relationship. 

 

And that made it worse.  The couple said they had been talking about him, but Dalia never mentioned what they were?  Were they anything?  Did his romanticism blind him to the truth?  He couldn’t have been the only one to have felt something, could he? 

 

Bofur was physically shaking as he quickly put things away, putting out the closed sign before practically running form the market and to his home.  And only when the door slammed shut behind him did he let himself crumble.

 

He didn’t understand, he couldn’t.  Why?  Why did there have to be ‘the three’, why did it have to be Fili, why did this happen after he had fell so hard?!

 

What was he going to do?

 

“What choice will you make?  Will you make her give up on a different possibility, or…”  Droth’s voice played in his mind, asking his own question over.  Bofur knew what he had to do.  For Dalia to be happy….happier with Fili…he had only one thing he could do…

 

“I have to let her go.” 


	14. Chapter 14

Two days.  It had been two days since Bofur barricaded himself in his home after realizing that Dalia’s meeting with Fili had led to something else.  Bofur could almost picture that victorious smirk on Droth’s face when Dalia got home with Fili on her arm instead of Bofur.  Hell, he wouldn’t have been surprised if the little wooden dragon, and princess, and warrior had been turned to ash in their hearth. 

 

Two days, and the only time Bofur had even left his home was to go to Bombur’s to help with the little ones.  Of course, when Bofur appeared that first morning and asked to trade duties with Bifur, everyone was takin aback, and of course they had questions.

 

“If I work the shop and you’re here, how will your lovely lass find ya?”  Bifur joked that morning.

 

Gisha had been too busy trying to feed the children that she didn’t notice the dark shadow of sorrow, pain, and heartache overtake Bofur’s face.  She didn’t see the silent, begging look he gave his cousin to not ask.

 

“You better not be meeting her here!”  She joked.  “We’ve got young impressionable children here.  Don’t need you two raising questions and-yes, Tombur what is it?!”  She huffed out in annoyance at the way her son was yanking on her sleeve.  She turned to him to give him an earful about interrupting and such, but froze when she saw the strange look on his face.

 

“Tombur, what is it?” 

 

“Amad, something’s wrong with Uncle Bofur?” 

 

Gisha’s eyes snapped up as she finally took in the silence of the rest of her family.  Bofur’s eyes glistened as the tears fought to sneak out. 

 

“Bofur…what-.”  She stopped when he shook his head, staying silent as he pushed his plate of breakfast away, hardly having eaten anything.  Gisha turned to her husband and Bifur, giving them a quick nod as she turned back to Tombur.  “How would you like to spend the day with Uncle Bofur?” 

 

“Yay!”  You can always count on little ones for a distraction.  Tombur wasted no time in getting up and running over to his melancholy uncle.  “We can play tag, and warriors, and hide and seek, and…

 

The list went on and on, and two days later, he had gone through that list a dozen times, hiding away from the world that gave him love and then tore it away.  It was cowardly, and he knew it, hiding in the one place Dalia couldn’t find him, but he didn’t want to have that talk, have her be forced to look him in the eye and say how she had picked his friend, the prince, over him.

 

And even if he didn’t already know it, Gisha had no problem letting him know just how foolish he was being.  The first day she let him be, respecting his space, but on the second day, she weaseled the answer out of him, and he had never gotten a more thorough ass chewing in his life.  She even threatened him, saying if he didn’t face Dalia, put this behind him, then she would drag him to her house in his skivvies. 

 

Bofur had thought on that the entire way home, wondering how he could find the strength to go to her and face the rejection.  But it wasn’t strength he needed now, it was courage. 

 

Courage to face the beautiful dream that was sitting on his doorstep, leaning against the door, blocking his entrance.  He paused, taking in how her hair played with her cheeks, caressing them, her fingers fiddled with her skirts as she waited, a nervous habit she had.

 

Bofur kicked himself for looking at her like that.  He had no right to, she wasn’t his anymore…she never was.  He straightened his back and took a stepped forward.

 

“Lady Dalia.”  Her eyes bounced up to his and she gave a gentle smile before standing and dusting herself off.  “What can I do for you?”  It was eating at him to be so formal towards her.

 

“I wanted to talk to you…but I think you’ve been avoiding me.”  Her voice was shy and unsure.  She spent the last two days going to the shop and stopping by his house, trying to get a moment with him, and now that she had it, she was nervous.  More so now that she felt Bofur was avoiding her.   

 

“In a way I was.”  Bofur decided honesty was best, make this quick and honest.  “I saw how well your meeting with Fili went.”

 

“Bofur, I-.”

 

“I get it.”  He interrupted.  He never would have wanted to, but he had to get this out, and quickly before he lost composure.  “He is funny, can make you smile, is sweet…you two are two peas in a pod.  It’s a good match.”

 

A silence filled the air between them.  It was a heavy, tension filled silence, one that makes you drown in the lack of words.

 

“What are you saying?”  Dalia finally spoke.  Her heart was pounding.  She had hoped it would have been because of excitement, but now it was just out of fear.

 

“There’s no obligation here, lass.  You don’t owe me anything, no reasons or such, I just want your happiness, and you will have that…with Fili.”

 

“What?!”  Dalia’s words came out as a breathless gasp as Bofur unlocked his door and stepped inside.  “Bofur, please…listen.”  Tears welled up in her eyes as she reached for him, trying to make him understand.  “I want-.”

 

“No, Dalia.”  Bofur spoke clearly, turning his back to her and walking in his home to keep her from seeing the tears in his eyes.  “This is the right choice for you,..  He can give you everything…and more.  I just…I hope he makes you happy.”

 

“But-.”

 

“Goodbye, Dalia.” 

 

Bofur nearly broke when he heard the gasping sob leave Dalia, followed by the sounds of her pounding steps as she ran off crying.  Bofur’s body fell against the door, slamming it shut as he fell to the floor.  Her cries, her voice, it sounded in his head.  It mixed with his own mind’s voice that was screaming at him.

 

“Go after her!  Fight for her!  What are you doing?!” 

 

But that voice was answered by a second that sounded a great deal like General Droth’s voice saying “You’re doing the right thing.”

 

But if it was the right thing, then why did he feel so bad?  Why was he sobbing, why did his heart feel like it was being ripped out? 

 

Bofur didn’t know how long he sat on the floor, crying over his one, true, lost love.  He didn’t know how long he sat on his couch after that, just staring into the flames of the fire in the living space.  Time wasn’t important now, nothing was, which was why he considered ignoring the knocking on his door, but something willed him to go answer it, something in him made him feel like it was important. 

 

And it was.  For when he opened the door, he was greeted by a familiar face.

 

“Lady Drina?”

 

“Hello, Bofur.  I think we need to talk.” 


	15. Chapter 15

No parent ever wants to see their children cry, it eats at them and they wonder, what could I have done differently?  How could I have spared my child this pain?  But as the great General Droth was about to discover, that pain was increased one hundred fold when you realize that you were the cause of that pain. 

 

It had already been bad enough when he put his foot in his mouth in front of the crown prince.  He made the mistake of speaking ill of the toymaker when the prince and Dalia returned home.  The prince was quick to pounce, defending the honor and merits of his friend.  How was Droth supposed to know this Bofur fellow was a member of the company of Thorin Oakensheild?!

 

“It shouldn’t matter.”  The prince growled out when Droth tried to defend himself.  “Dalia has spent the last few hours talking of Bofur, anyone with ears and eyes can see their true feelings.”  It was astounding to Droth how small he could feel during all of this.

 

“So, I have grand news for you.  You worry over Bofur’s merits, whether he could take care of Dalia…I vouch for him, as does the king and all the members of the company.  You should be happy a good man like Bofur wants to court your daughter!” 

 

That day, Droth saw Bofur in a new light, and his daughter, who already knew of Bofur’s honors and grand deeds.  Droth never took the time to meet the stray members of the company, and he returned home before their celebration…maybe if he hadn’t, things would have gone differently.  Either Dalia or Bofur could have told him of Bofur’s deeds and wealth, used it to convince him to let them court, to make Bofur ‘worthy’ in his eyes, but they didn’t.

 

“We didn’t want it to be about money or status.  We wanted it to be about love.”  Dalia bit back when Droth questioned her about it.  And he realized all of his errors to date in that moment, and he swore he would do right by his daughter form now one, but that didn’t stop the past form catching up with him and biting him in the ass.

 

Dalia charged in and ran straight to her room, slamming the door behind her as she cried.  Drina and Droth were quick to move, rushing to their daughter’s aid.  It took some coaxing from Drina to get what was wrong out of her.

 

And it left Droth stunned.  Why?  Why had Bofur ignored her, why did he deny her?  If he truly loved her, why would he do that?!  But his mental tirade came to a screeching halt when Dalia repeated what Bofur had said to her.

 

“This is the right choice, for you…”

 

Droth’s eyes went wide as he realized what happened, what the lad must be thinking, considering how well the meeting with the prince went…and his own words he had spoken to the lad earlier.  What has he done?

 

Droth could feel his wife’s glare on him, cold and filled with anger.  He could barely make eye contact with her, instead, shying away. 

 

Drina kissed her daughter’s head and whispered something to her before handing over a wooden carved dragon.  Droth couldn’t hear what his wife said, but that plus the small carving being put in her hands…he was amazed at the calming effect it had on her.  Before he could say anything else, apologize or beg for forgiveness, or something, he was yanked out of the room by a thoroughly pissed wife. 

 

And after shutting Dalia’s door, took no time in getting into the yelling.  “What have you done?!  Are you happy now?!”  Drina snapped at him.

 

“I didn’t mean-.”

 

“Yes, you did!  You just regret it now!”  Droth followed as Drina stomped into the kitchen, setting up a pot of tea.  “You couldn’t leave them be, couldn’t leave love alone.  Love, remember it Droth?  You used to feel it towards me!” 

 

It was like a slap to his face, hearing her say that.  How could she doubt him?  “I have never stopped loving you, Dri.”  He tried to reach out to her, but she just slapped his hand away.

 

“Really?!  You spend all your time finding matches that are _suitable_ , you said a toymaker was beneath her, beneath you!  I was beneath you once, Droth!  I was just a maid who mucked stables!  Am I no longer suitable to you?!”  

 

Drina was seething as she finished prepping the tea and stepped off to the closet for her cloak, all the while, Droth remembered back to those days when he first met Drina, how she felt she didn’t deserve him, how she thought she wasn’t good enough…he was such a hypocrite!  A shameful, horse’s ass that pushed away love from his own daughter. 

 

It wasn’t until Drina walked back in with a huff that he realized she was preparing to leave.  “Where are you going?”

 

“To fix your cluster fuck!  Apparently that is one of my duties as your damn wife!” 

 

Droth flinched at her outburst before trying to speak again.  “Maybe I should go see him, I-.”

 

“Will only muck it up worse!”  She walked to the door and paused, taking a steady breath.  “Just…leave Dalia be for now.”  She turned back to her husband with sad eyes.  “And think about what has happened.  What matters more to you?  That Dalia is happy and in love, or with some high status darrow?”

 

Droth gave a solemn nod, not missing what his wife spoke under her breath as she closed the door behind her.

 

“Let’s hope I can fix whatever nonsense you caused…for both of their sakes.” 


	16. Chapter 16

“Lady Drina?”

 

“Hello, Bofur.  I think we need to talk.” 

 

Bofur could only watch in shock as the older woman gave his a quick nod before stepping into his home and looking around.  What was she doing here?!

 

“You have a lovely home.  Simple, warm.  What I would give to have a home like this.”

 

“Uhm…”

 

“Ours is too full of stuff.  Not even useful stuff, just things that are shining and beautiful to the eye.  You know, I sometimes joke Droth is half bird given his love of those things.”  Drina was no fool, she could tell from the moment the lad opened the door that he was in pain.  Dealing with matters of the heart is always tricky and requires a great deal of patience and tact.

 

“You just gonna stand there with the door open?  Really, Bofur, I would have thought you had better manners than that.”  That surely sent him into a flurry.  Drina knew she should be patient, but…screw patience!  Her little girl is at home, heartbroken, she can be sweet and patient another day.

 

“My apologies. Please sit.”  Bofur was quick to sweep her cloak off and hang it properly before sitting awkwardly on the spot next to her on his couch.

 

“Go ahead and ask, sweetie.”  Drina mused as she watched Bofur’s hands fiddle nervously.

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

“Fixing a mistake, correcting a misunderstanding, and if I can, helping love find its way.”

 

“But-.”

 

“No buts, young man!”  Drina scolded as she turned to face Bofur and gave him a sweet smile.  “I can only imagine how you feel and what you’re thinking, would you do something for me?”  She paused, letting Bofur give a solemn nod.  It seemed so strange, the first couple times they had met he seemed so full of life, but now… “Tell me about my daughter.” 

 

Bofur was shocked by her words, his mouth imitating a fish as it kept opening and closing over and over again, trying to form words and sentences.  When he finally was able to get it out, only one thing was asked. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because I want to see my daughter through the eyes of the man that loves her.” 

 

It was humbling to see the emotion that crossed Bofur’s face with every detail he conjured.  Drina sat back as he spoke of her beauty, kindness, her laugh, humor, how sweet she was, how she had her little habits, how well she got along with his family. 

 

And Drina let him talk, let him walk in his memories until any flicker of sadness from the last few days was left far behind and was replaced by happy memories, then she decided it was time. 

 

“Can I tell you a story?”  Drina asked, pulling Bofur from his haze.

 

“Of course.”

 

Drina couldn’t help but chuckle at that small spark that was back in Bofur.  A spark that fueled hope, and her story.

 

“One day, my daughter came home with a smile I had never seen on her face before, a smile I knew well.  She spent hours telling me about this lad, how even though they didn’t really know each other, she couldn’t help but feel drawn to him.”

 

Drina could practically see Bofur’s heart swell, hearing how taken Dalia was with him after their first meeting.  She had no doubt he had felt the same way.

 

“I understood how she felt.  You see, when I was her age, I met a lad who took my breath away, and I his.  That first day was a chance meeting.  You see, I was working in the stables…”  Oh how fun it was to see Bofur’s eyes bug out like that, Drina thought.  “The men went for a ride, but one of their saddles broke, a golden clasp.”  Drina smiled as she pulled at the chain around her neck, feeling the weight as she revealed the small golden square that had made up a saddle clasp once.

 

“He gave it to you?”  Bofur asked, amazed by how this story mirrored his own with Dalia, as if by fate. 

 

“Aye.  With pretty words that made my heart pound, too.”  Drina let the small trinket fall back to her breast as she turned to Bofur, looking in his deep brown eyes.

 

“Anytime I’m upset, or question myself, or miss him, I hold it close…just like Dalia does with a certain wooden dragon.” 

 

Bofur’s eyes widened even further at that.  He knew Dalia liked it, but not that much  But…what did that mean now?

 

“It means…”  Drina answered the thought that unconsciously slipped from Bofur’s mouth.  “…that she treasures it, because it was made and gifted to her by the one she loves. 

 

The war waging in Bofur’s mind could be seen as the emotions flashed across his face.  It was a kaleidoscope of joy and sorrow as he tried to piece it all together.

 

“But Fili…”

 

“Was happy to put my husband in his place, with Dalia’s help.  He spoke highly of you, saying how worthy of Dalia you were.  And to note, when this is all squared away, I demand to know how you rode a troll in the Battle of Five Armies.”  Drina tried to the light the mood, and failed.

 

“But…she…what have I done?!”  Bofur’s head fell into his hands, leaving Drina to simply pat his back in comfort. 

 

“You broke her heart, but it isn’t too late to put it back together.” 

 

“It’s not?”  Hope bloomed in Bofur’s chest as he looked to the lady for guidance.

 

“I’ll tell you what I told Dalia before I came here…All warriors become grand, only after they have faced doubt and fear…and conquered it.”


	17. Chapter 17

Bofur knew what he needed to do, and he knew how he would do it.  He just needed a little help…

 

The first person who was recruited to his cause was the lovely Lady Drina.  Bofur showed her the courting gift he had been working on for so long.  She gave a wide grin as she looked it over.

 

“Well, it certainly is fitting.”  She joked.  Lady Drina offered some advice, and then nearly stopped his heart before leaving, by saying, “I have no doubt what Dalia will say…so I have some wedding planning to do, and nurseries to make!” 

 

Bofur tried to calm himself down afterwards, telling himself she was just joking, but she looked too excited and pleased with herself for it to have been a joke.  But Bofur didn’t have time to fret too much.

 

Next on his list was of course Bifur, Bombur, and Gisha.  They all agreed of course, and offered their congratulations, before Gisha went on a rampage.

 

She had ushered the children to bed and then sat down to do some planning…after letting Bofur know how she felt about his recent behavior and assumptions, using his poor unsuspecting hat as her weapon of choice.

 

“I…”  Smack!  “Can’t…”  Thwak!  “Believe You!”  Thwap!  “You are going…”  Twack!  “To apologize and make it better!”  Swack!  “So help me, Mahal!”  Twack, Twack!

 

He didn’t think his poor hat would ever recover.

 

His next stop was to none other than the royal family themselves.  Not only did he need their help, but he also had some apologies to make. 

 

“No, Bofur, I should apologize.  It didn’t look good.”  Fili had tried taking the blame on himself but Bofur wouldn’t hear of it.

 

“I should have spoken with you both more.”  He lamented, but the young prince didn’t look upset, except at his uncle who had conspired to set the meeting up.  Thorin mentioned he only agreed to get Dain off his back, and such, but still…

 

“Now, how can we help you?”  Thorin spoke quickly, seeing that look arise on his nephew’s face, the one that he didn’t want to deal with about Thorin’s matchmaking endeavors.  “You said something about a passage?” 

 

“Aye!”  Bofur quickly explaining his plan, walking him through everything.  The princes and king listened intently, offering bits of advice here and there, but there still were a few kinks to work out.  “I just can’t figure out these two areas.  One wrong turn and Dalia will be in the mines or lost.”  A second of silence settled before a cheerful voice piped up. 

 

“I can help you!” 

 

All eyes snapped up to the corner of the room where a comfortable and smug looking Nori was settled into an outcropping of the wall.

 

“Nori!  What have I said about sneaking in here?!”  Thorin’s voice boomed as Nori swung down and looked at the drawn map of the plan, ignoring the rantings of an irate king. 

 

“I can set up here, draw her attention if she picks the wrong path, but you’ll need another here.”  Nori started spouting ideas, ruling Thorin’s rant useless, as the planning went on. 

 

All in all, everything was ready, except for that one spot they needed someone to watch in case Dalia got lost.  Most of the company had joined in helping, either in preparing for that day or gathering supplies.  It would be perfect…save that one damn spot.

 

“I could wait there, whistle or something to catch her attention.”  Gisha offered, bobbing her eldest in her arms.  Poor tyke wasn’t feeling well.

 

“No, lass.  You got your hands full already.”

 

“It wouldn’t be too much trouble, I…”  Bofur had stopped listening as he got up to answer the door, it was probably Nori giving an update.

 

“I told ya, Gish.  We’ll find someone else.” 

 

“How about me?”  Bofur finally turned his head to greet the person behind the door.  It wasn’t Nori, unless his art of disguise had greatly grown of late.

 

“General Droth?”  Bofur was shocked by his appearance, he couldn’t believe he would outright seek Bofur, yet here he was.

 

“Wait, Dalia’s father?!”  Gisha was shouting as she rose to storm over to the man.  Her eyes were fierce as a storm as they locked onto the source of Bofur’s troubles, ready to ensure he would never be a problem again.

 

But her movements were slowed by her child, giving time for Bofur to stop her. 

 

Droth stood awkwardly in the doorway as the other two had a whispered conversation.  He could pick up some words, mainly from the woman, which seemed to be insults or threats.  But after a few minutes they parted. 

 

Gisha just glared at the general as she stepped into the kitchen, silently mouthing ‘I’m watching you’.  Luckily, Bofur missed this as he welcomed him into his home.

 

Droth quickly shook off the woman’s threat and turned to Bofur.  “I owe you a number of apologies, though it still wouldn’t be enough.”

 

“It’s…It’s alright.  You were just trying to do what’s best for Dalia.”  Bofur knew he had to make peace with him if he wanted a life with Dalia, so he forgave quickly. 

 

“Aye…but in doing so, I pushed the best lad for her away.  Now, I have to fix it.  Please…Bofur,”  Bofur couldn’t help but feel pride that the general was calling his by name, not title or profession, “let me help you get Dalia back.”

 

“Well…”  Bofur led him over to the table where the plans had been drawn, “I do have something you could help me with…”


	18. Chapter 18

Dalia sat in her room by the window and looked out over the people of Dale.  It seemed simpler out there, no worries of fathers and mothers or of handsome toymakers.  It made her almost jealous, jealous of the simplicity that could be found right outside.

 

Why couldn’t her life be so simple?  Why did status and rank and ‘worthiness’ have to cloud everything?  She wasn’t asking for much, just love.  Why did love have to be so damn complicated?  She ran her fingers over the small dragon, feeling the tiniest ridges that made up its scales, the small points of its claws, the way it was polished so the light shinned off it.

 

A wayward sigh escaped her just before her mother poked her head in.  “Dalia?  Could you help me for a moment?” 

 

“Of course.”  Her voice was monotone and flat, a lot of her joy was seeping away it seemed.  But it didn’t stop her from setting aside the dragon and following her mother out to the sitting room.

 

She paused, curiously watching her mother, who in turn observed her for a moment before pulling her into a tight hug.

 

“Amad?”

 

“I love you, my little Dalia.”  Her mother pulled back and pushed Dalia’s hair behind her ear.  “No one could ask for a more kind or beautiful daughter.”

 

Dalia regarded her mother with a strange look before wondering to herself of all the things that could make her mother act this way, alcohol being at the top of that list.  “I love you too.”  She spoke sweetly as her mother stepped aside.

 

“Well, then.”  Drina cleared her throat before speaking, knowing everything after this would be different.  “There is a gift at the front door, fetch it would you?”  And with that Drina turned and fled for the kitchen to reign in her emotions.

 

Dalia was still a bit confused, but did this task for her mother, moving silently to the door.  When she opened it, she was met with an odd sight.  A letter, addressed to her, and a small wooden box with strange edges laid on the floor.  When she picked it up, she could hear something inside, but no matter how she looked at it, she couldn’t figure out how to open it. 

 

Succumbing to her curiosity, she opened the letter, her heart pounding more and more with each word.

 

_Dearest Princess,_

_My own fears and doubts had blinded me, blinded me from the truth.  And because of that, I broke your heart, something I regret more each passing second.  But if you would help me, I would like to put the pieces back together again.  Follow the path._

_Your Grand Warrior_

 

Tears flooded Dalia’s eyes as she re-read the letter, noting every phrase, every twirl of his writing, all of it.  Bofur’s.  The final line had her confused.  Follow the path.  What path.

 

Dalia stepped out her home, shutting the door behind her as she looked for a sign, a hint, anything to take her to the one person she longed to see.  As she searched around, she realized just how empty the streets were.  Where was everyone? 

 

As she pondered this, her eyes spotted a small wooden piece on the floor not far from her.  She ran over to it and saw it matched the wood of the box.  This had to be the path.  So she wasted no time in following the street down the way in search for another clue. 

 

It took her a few small pieces, finding them along the path, to realize they all connected to each other.  It was a puzzle, putting the pieces together to create something.  It was exciting, Bofur doing all of this for her.  She knew he would be waiting for her at the end of the line, and it made her hurry faster.

 

She was almost jogging down the path when she reached and intersection.  Looking about, there was no pieces to direct her, no indication was given to which path was the right one.  Until she saw a piece of her puzzle hanging form string, swaying as if someone had just dropped it there. 

 

Later she would question and meet the silent Darrow who helped her, but for now, she was too invested in finding the end of the path.  Dalia quickly snapped on the piece and jogged off. 

 

The small puzzle was beginning to take shape, and with a couple more pieces, she could see it clearly.  It was a large wooden heart.  It fit in her hands and was smooth, small engravings and details on it, words and jokes that had been said between her and Bofur.  There was just one piece missing.  Dalia followed the path down to some unknown place in the mountain.  She had never been here before, she felt excited and nervous as she walked, only stopping when she spotted a familiar figure.

 

“Adad?” 

 

Droth turned to his daughter, smiling widely as she walked up to him.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Some tears, joyful ones, pooled in his eyes as he reached into his pocket and held out the final puzzle pieces.  “I’m giving my blessing.”  He stepped forward and slid the pieces, the one with a key hole, into the front of the heart, completing it.

 

Dalia was quick to wrap her father up in a tight embrace.  “Thank you.”  She whispered in his ear.  It was a sweet moment between father and daughter, one they hadn’t had in so long.

 

“He’s waiting for you.”  Droth told his daughter as he ushered her down the path, watching his daughter got to the man she loved.

 

Dalia walked slowly, trying to calm her pounding heart.  Bofur…her father…her mother…it was happening!  She gulped and was awestruck as she turned a corner to reveal a large room filled with glowing crystals and candles.  It was enclosed by glass on one side, showing the beauty of the stairs outside.  But what truly made her heart stop was the Darrow standing next to a blanket with pillows and candles and food on it, shifting nervously.

 

Dalia and he just stared at each other, until she spoke up.  “You broke my heart, Bofur.”  She saw the pained look that crossed his face before finishing, “but you pieced it all back together.”

 

The smile that filled Bofur’s face, hearing her accept him again, it could have lit up cosmos.  It was a smile right out of a story book of old, a smile of true happiness.

 

Bofur pulled a small object out of his pocket and walked up to Dalia in silence.  He held it out, seeing a small look of confusion on her face.

 

“It’s the key to my heart, Princess.” 

 

Dalia couldn’t contain the chuckle that escaped because of such a silly line.  She took the key in her hand and inserted the key into the front of the heart, turning it slightly until she heard a click.  A small pressure pushed against her palm, from the back of the heart, making her lift it up.

 

When she did, two small objects fell into her hand from the center chamber, two small mithril beads.  Dalia was stunned into silence as she took in their meaning.

 

One was a courting bead.  Simple patterns and runes on them, marking the wearer as in a serious relationship.  The other one had more ornate engravings, one which she recognized as her house seal, the other as Bofur’s.

 

It was a betrothal bead.

 

Dalia looked up to Bofur, who had just opened his mouth to speak his speech he had prepared for this day, but the words never left his lips as Dalia’s lips took their place. 

 

She wrapped herself around him, feeling his strong arms tighten around her.  “Yes…yes.”  She whispered between kisses, her words just heightening their passion.

 

Bofur beamed, as did Dalia.  “Had a speech planned-.”  Bofur laughing in happiness.

 

Dalia silenced him with a happy look.  “I love you, Bofur.”

 

He ran his fingers through his gorgeous hair and pressed his forehead against hers.  “And I love you, Dalia.  And if you’ll have me-.”

 

“Of course I will.” 

 

Bofur barked out a laugh before giving Dalia a playful look.  “Gonna let me finish?”

 

“You can later,” she said back playfully, “my betrothed.”  Another kiss was shared.

 

Bofur didn’t mind not being able to finish his speech, she said yes to his proposal.  And he would get through it, later, when they settled on their blanket, each whispering their love and devotion to the other, both the happiest they could be. 

 

Because no greater joy could be granted then when a grand warrior finally got his fair princess.


End file.
